What Could Have Been
by lovelystarr
Summary: Bella chose Jacob. But when they imprint, something happens that wouldn't normally. This occurance only makes Bella and Jake fall madly in love. Then Edward comes back, and problems arise. Bella&Jacob. I promise you'll like it! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, sorry this chapter is so darn short! The next two are short also, but they get longer as the story progresses!! Thanks for reading, and if you review and KEEP reading my story, I will make you a cake ;) Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story, or Twilight (I wish. I could settle for owning Jacob as well :D) **

Chapter 1- Mind-Changer

"Bella," Jake pleaded with me, gripping my biceps gently, as if to keep me in front of him. "He didn't want you. Why should you go and save this guy? Stay with me; I would never do that to you! I would never hurt you or…"

"Jacob, He was everything to me," I interrupted his hatred filled ramblings abruptly. "As you may know, I loved him, and I still do. You can't change that." He couldn't keep his eyes on my face, and the utter silence that filled the room was heart wrenching.

"But…" Jake muttered, barely loud enough for me to here.

"But WHAT?!" I screamed at him, making him finally look me in the eyes.

"But, I was hoping maybe I could change your mind." With those words he put his hands on either side of my face and brought his lips to mine urgently, almost violently. I pulled away, with hot tears of confusion coming forth in my eyes.

"Jacob Black," I backed into the kitchen counter, trying to figure out what he was trying to get across. "Why did you just kiss me like you were trying to kill me?" I laughed, trying to lighten up the situation. He sighed, obviously not thinking this was something to joke about.

"Bella, I love you. And if you can't see that, then you must be blind and you must not be able to feel that something is changing. Bella, I think I've imprinted on you, and now you want to literally kill me inside to save a leech that left you with nothing. He left you no dignity, love, hope, happiness, and until we started hanging out, he left you without a smile too. I guess I better be getting to the Clearwater's place. Sue and the kids need some comforting." With that he turned around and began to walk out of the kitchen. I realized what was happening.

"Jake! I know what you're saying, but seriously, I just got out of a seriously horrible relationship!" I heard the front door open, and I tried to catch up with his huge stride, but instead tripped and smacked hard onto the linoleum. I groaned and didn't bother getting up, listening for the door to slam, but it didn't.

"Are you ok, klutzilla?" Jacob was now kneeled next to me, ready to help me up. Oh, so now he wants to be Mr. Nice Guy?

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," I pushed myself off the kitchen floor and frowned at him. "You know, it's not always about your feelings. I am in love with a vampire that decided to leave me and a wolf that decided he's imprinted on me. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" He laughed, making my jaw drop in total disgust.

"Don't look at me like I'm doing something wrong," He grabbed my chin lightly and pulled my face closer to his. "Isabella Swan, I love you. I would never hurt you like that bloodsucker did. You love me and you know it." He looked at me like a lost puppy, and I completely melted as I took in everything he said.

"Jake…"

"Stay with me. Please. I promise to never ever let anything happen to you, and you don't have to be careful with me, I won't eat you like the leech might have. Just think of all the things you can have with me that you couldn't with him. I can eat regular food, even if it is a lot of it. I can give you a family, if you ever decide to do that. I am in love with you and I want you to be my Bella forever. So stay with me."

I felt the tears start to roll over my cheeks, but completely ignored them. Instead, I leaned a little closer to Jake's face. He did the same as it clicked in his mind what I was doing. Slowly, he put his lips against mine, and we moved together perfectly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. There were no lines that Jake couldn't cross, and I didn't have to be aware of the fact that he could suck all my blood and kill me in a second. We could do whatever we wanted without caution, and I liked it. Jacob positioned his hands on my hips and pulled me even closer. He was totally into it, as was I, but when I deepened the kiss he pulled away without letting go of me.

"This isn't the time to be getting all intimate, now is it? You have to go and tell Alice that you aren't going to Italy to save the man who broke your heart, you're staying with the man who fixed it." He smiled and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand, wiping away the trails that my tears had made.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sure he'll be just fine without the girl he didn't want anymore. You, on the other hand…" I laughed shyly and let him out of my embrace before starting out of the kitchen. I didn't expect him to come with me, but he was at my side and lacing my fingers with his.

"You're not leaving me in this kitchen all by myself," He opened the front door for me where Alice was standing, her car started in the background. "Wherever you go, I go." He said before he saw Alice with her teeth bared in a menacing manor.

"Bella, are you coming with me to save Edward?" She asked in the singing voice that was very hard to say no to.

"Um, No, Alice, I am not. He didn't want me then, so why would he want me now? Jacob loves me, unlike Edward," I cringed at his name still, after all this healing time. He was most likely going to die, I told myself, so I better get over him now.

"I'm staying with Jacob. I'm sorry." She opened her mouth reply, but apparently couldn't get the words out. Alice turned swiftly and drove away, to my surprise, slowly. After she was out of sight, I felt Jacob nuzzle my neck with his warm face, probably searching for a kiss. I laughed and looked at him.

"Where should we go now? Charlie is still at your place to keep Billy and Sue company tonight, right?" I looked over at the sky which was gracefully turning pink with the closing of the day.

"Yes he is," Jacob, still holding my hand, led me down the front steps and into my truck. "So maybe we should go camping." He laughed at the random idea. He had to be joking around with me. Jake walked around the hood of my truck, still smiling. I, however, was thinking to myself, _Camping?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, short chapter. Grrrr! Sorry!!! Will get longer!! Remember the cake!!!!!!! ;)**

Chapter 2 - Camping

"Jacob, honestly," I sat on the hood of the truck while he unpacked the tent. "Camping? Are you trying to get me killed? I'm going to fall down a mountain, or get eaten by rattlesnakes, or, I don't know, _hurt myself_?" I was shocked when Charlie has said it was perfectly fine for a 17 year old girl to spend the night with her boyfriend in the woods on a camping trip. But Charlie liked to favor Jacob, and I'm sure he wouldn't have agreed had it been someone else.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," He was such a big tough guy, right. He was big, but I knew he had a soft spot and I was planning on finding his inner baby. "Oh, and rattlesnakes don't eat people. I'm not even sure if Washington has rattlesnakes."

"Uh-huh. What are you afraid of?" I asked an innocent question, right?

"Let's see, losing you and hurting you." I laughed and uncrossed my legs. He sure was something. I watched him carefully as he got the little supplies we brought out of the bed of my truck. Jake had suggested going to the meadow that he didn't know I knew about. That had been _our_ meadow; Edward's meadow. But Edward was no longer a part of my life. I had let Alice and the rest of the Cullen's go when I said no. And now I had what I wanted – Jacob.

"No, I mean what are you afraid of, as in maybe the dark?" I stifled a laugh and watched his face go from confusion, to a smile that showed his white teeth, a contrast from his dark skin.

"I just told you what I'm afraid of, Bells," He walked over to where I was perched on the hood of the truck and put his hands on it next to either of my legs. Even sitting on the truck, I wasn't as tall as he was. He was, well, beautiful. For a moment, I just took in the sight of him; His eyes, his teeth, his hair, his _muscles._ Damn, I wanted this boy right now. I knew he wanted me too, but he would have to wait, but not for long. The light was already almost completely drained out of the sky.

"I love you, Jake." I kissed his forehead and got ready to hop down from the truck. But he put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"I have to make sure the rattlesnakes don't get you," He joked, holding his arms out to me as I stood on the fender. I raised one eyebrow, clearly not knowing what he was doing. "What are you waiting for? I'm planning on carrying you to the tent that I so intelligently put up, no thanks to you. Oh, and I love you too." To his delight, I giggled and jumped into his arms, but not too gracefully. He acted like he was going to drop me, though I knew he wouldn't. Jacob looked me in the eyes then leaned down to kiss me.

"It's Jacob and Bella!" A familiar voice interrupted us as soon as his lips brushed mine. I looked to my left to see the wolf pack, minus Sam, stepping out of the trees and into the tiny clearing we found. "You know, it's nice that you can live out your fantasies instead of giving us a private screening all the time." Paul was being a smart-ass, as usual. Jacob still hadn't set me down, in fact, his arms tightened around me.

"Um, Jake, can you put me down?" He let go of the death stare he had on Paul and leisurely set me down.

"Hey, Bella, I think Jacob wants us to leave so he can put his hands back on you." The pack laughed and Jake began to tremble. I held on to his arm, as if to hold it in place.

"Shhh," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "They just want to give you a hard time. Don't worry about it." He took in what I said and tried to control his shaking, for my sake. Then he spoke.

"Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Jared," He named off all who were there, giving each a look before moving on to the next. "I think it's time for you to leave, before Sam wonders what you guys are up to." Paul opened his mouth to say something, but Seth interrupted him.

"Paul, He's right. We said we were going to get some food, since Emily has the flu." Seth placed a hand on Paul's shoulder, but he shook it off and darted into the woods. The rest of them called their goodbyes to Jacob, and then did the same. When they were gone, he sighed and went into the tent, which now held all of our stuff.

"What's wrong?" I demanded when he unfolded our two blankets and laid on one, covered up with the other. I sat next to him. "Jake?"

"It's getting late, Bella. Go to sleep." I checked the watch that was discarded on the rough floor of the tent. It was only 10 o'clock. I sighed and laid on my back, staring at a hole in the top of the tent, until I drifted off.

The nightmare was the worst. I don't know what caused it, but it was most likely Jacob's coldness to me after the pack left. They hadn't sad anything that would've normally set him off. Something was up. But even Jacob can't always protect me from everything. He can't stop Edward from haunting me while I sleep. In the dream, Jacob had come over. But he wasn't himself; he was trying to hurt me. I hid in the hall closet, which was normally used for jackets and such, but it was completely empty. Or so I thought. I heard a soft voice behind me. It was Edward.

**The next chapter will be continued with the Nightmare. So the begining of Chapter 3, will be the rest of the nightmare. Got it? Okey dokey. Sorry for the Cliffy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Again**

"He's going to find you." He told me, in the voice that had once brought me comfort. Now, it was cold and frightening.

"No he's not." I told him, not knowing what I was doing. Then he smiled the crooked smile that made me swoon and the door to the closet burst open. But when I turned around to look at it, I woke up. And I was screaming. Screaming like someone was trying to murder me. I looked over at Jacob to apologize, because I was sure that I woke him up, and he wasn't there. I have absolutely no idea why, but being the baby I am, I started sobbing. Jacob left. My Jake left me just like Edward did. Melodramatic, much? Then the flap of the tent that led outside burst open and Jacob sped into the tent. He was in defense mode that was for sure.

"What happened?" I couldn't answer. My sobs made my whole body shake, along with the extreme coolness of the night. The blankets that Jake was using were balled up in the corner. "Bella! You're scaring me! What's wrong?!" He sat down next to me, giving up on asking questions. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me into his lap, my head rested on his warm chest.

"I…I...," The shaking was making it very hard to talk. "I had a bad dream, that's all. And when I woke up, you weren't here, and I got these crazy thoughts that you…" I broke off and began sobbing harder.

"That I what, Bells?"

"That you left me, just like _he_ did." I curled tighter into his warm chest, causing him to tighten his arms around me.

"Bella Swan," He began, making sure I was looking at him. "I would never leave you. Not in a million years. I love you more than life itself, and now that you love me back, it's like something new for me. Hell, I've imprinted on you, Bells. I know I've already told you that but I need you, just as much as I want you. I could never physically or mentally leave you. It would cause me more damn pain than when I broke my leg in the fourth grade. I jumped from a tree and landed on a rock, vertically. That was the most physical pain I've ever felt, besides the change, of course." He smiled at me, and then wiped my tears. His hot, rough hands felt good against my cold face.

"You mean that?" I unwillingly smiled and sat up a little in his lap. He nodded and looked around.

"Are you cold? I totally forgot that you don't run at the same toasty temperature I do, you need warmth." He reached for the blanket and held it in front of me.

"The only warmth I need is you, Jake." I ran my fingers into his hair and kissed him urgently on the lips, as if I needed him to live. Actually, I think I might actually need him for that. He kissed me back almost instantaneously.

He put his big hands on the small of my back and began to make his way down to the floor of the tent. We deepened the kiss and before then I realized, I was lying on top of and making out a guy I was madly in love with, after feeling totally rejected a few hours earlier. I deserved a bit of an apology before I was going to do this.

"Jacob," I pulled away from our kiss. "What the hell happened to you earlier? You were like, anti-Bella and anti-pack brothers."

"It has nothing to do with you or the pack, Bella," He gently put me on the ground beside him, instead of on top of him. "So much is happening. Earlier today, Seth and Leah Clearwater phased, and it adds to the pain when your father died the exact same day." My jaw dropped.

"Leah and Seth phased? But Leah, she's…"

"A girl, I know. But she's a direct descendent, and things happen. It's a little hard on all of us right now. And if I'm mean or nasty or anything bad to you these next few days, it's just the mourning part of things." He took one of my hands in his, a kind gesture.

"I understand. I really do." I smiled and looked into his warm eyes as he spoke.

"How in the world did I get lucky enough to get you?" He flashed a toothy grin and cupped my face with his hands, practically covering my whole face. I didn't answer, but instead, I leaned in to kiss him again. He expressed his amusement at first, but when the kiss was once again deepened, he was different. This kissing was different than kissing a rock had ever been. There were no boundaries, and I could do things that Edward hadn't allowed. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and we moved together, both of us not knowing where this would end. I eventually broke away for air, but Jacob continued. His kisses trailed down the side of my face and down my neck and arms, and then he moved to hover above me. He was gentle, yet urgent with me, something Edward was never able to be. Jacob and I rolled over so that I was now on top of him again. Our legs and mouths were entangled, and his hands were everywhere. Our embrace became tighter, and my body pressed against him. I felt something inside me, and I had a possible idea what it was.

"Jake?" I broke away for just a moment, and saw the passion in his eyes.

"Bells…" He moaned and pulled me close again, he must have felt it too. Once again, his hot skin was soothing my goose bumps and our lips were moving mutually. _This is really happening, _I thought to myself. I couldn't think straight. But I did know one thing for sure; I did not love Edward Cullen anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a longer chapter!! Don't you love me??? Well, you guys better get to reviewing or that cake (and chapter 5) will never be up!  
5 Reviews and i will put up chapter 5, but otherwise, you're out of luck. So spread the word and REVIEW! thank ya!**

Chapter 4 – Waking Up

Jake has officially imprinted. Apparently, he didn't the first time. Only he could mistake feeling head over heels for imprinting. But this time, it was real. The feeling that it had given both of us was more than just passion. I needed him. I wanted him; more than I had ever wanted anything. I woke up in Jacob's arms. My head was rested on his chest and his arms were around me. The blanket was balled up in the corner of the tent, but I was still sweating like mad.

Sleeping with Jake made me hot. I had to get out of his arms before I fried. I somehow got his heavy arm off of me, and made my way outside. I had only a t-shirt on, yet I was still burning up in the cold La Push air. This was so not normal. The sweating most definitely did not improve when Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I think Jake was trying to talk to me, but with the massive headache that was overtaking my body, it was hard to hear anything.

"Bella," I thought I heard my name, and I thought it was Jake. "You're definitely running a major fever. I'm going to take you to my place, ok?" I nodded, afraid that speaking might make the headache worse. He tried to help me stand, but my legs simply could not hold me. I collapsed in a heap at his bare feet and he bent to pick me up. "Bella! What's wrong? What is happening?" With that he sped off on foot, leaving the truck and the camping supplies behind. But at that moment, I simply did not care. Then I blacked out completely.

I next remember waking up in Jacob's bed. Billy was obviously not here, or he would be in the kitchen or watching television. I was in the tank top and shorts I had at the campsite and the window next to the bed was wide open. What the pack didn't know, however, is that I could hear every word they were saying, despite my killer headache.

"How could this happen?" Sam was yelling at Jacob, and I practically felt him flinch at the words.

"I have no idea," Jake began, trying to find the words to answer Sam's question. "All I know is that…" He paused, unsure if he should tell. "We imprinted last night. It wasn't one of the at-first-sight imprints. We had to um, make love?" It came out sounding more like a question, which frustrated me, as much as it embarrassed me. But I couldn't feel the redness of my blush rushing to my face.

"Well, well, Jacob finally got some! It's about time the vamp lover came around!" Quil had finally set me off. I got out of Jake's bed, still feeling like I was in an oversized oven, and hopped out of his window. "Look, there she is now! How are feeling?" He smiled at his own immature jokes.

"Shut the hell up, Quil." I felt my face getting even hotter now. The fire was at its worst now, building up at my neck. He took fake precaution and stepped back.

"Now, sweet Bella…" He began.

"Quil, Really? Right now, of all times? You know what's going to happen if you keep this up!" Sam interrupted him, striding between us. Quil laughed loudly, making my head throb. I glanced quickly at Jacob, who happened to be shirtless. He was standing Paul and Leah, who were both amused at what was happening to me. _What the…? _He must have noticed the anger in my eyes, because he took a step towards me, hands held out.

"Bella, calm down, please." His eyes pleaded with me, but the fire was still burning and my head was still pounding.

"Jacob…" Sam gave him a look that made him back off. He looked saddened that he couldn't try and help me. What was happening to me?!

"What is wrong with me?" I bellowed, not caring about the aching anymore. "I'm on fire and my head is fucking killing me!" I was screaming in Sam's face, yet it didn't seem to bother him.

"When this happened to me, did I scream like that?" Quil asked Jared. They had no idea I just heard what they said until I walked around Sam. _It happened to Quil, so…Oh my God. _It suddenly clicked in my head what was happening. But how? Quil saw the thought come to my mind, and he laughed again. "Bella's finally figured it out!" That was when the fire ripped all the way down my spine and I exploded, literally.

Everyone was yelling at me, but their mouths weren't moving. They were inside my head.

_Bella, it's ok, calm down. _

_Whoa!_

_Don't get too close!_

_Bells, it's me. Just breathe. I know it hurts._

_It's gonna hurt a lot worse if she keeps biting herself. _

Most of these voices were Sam's and I couldn't recognize anyone else's but Jacob's. I was afraid to look. My eyes were closed, and I knew I was biting something, but I thought it had been Quil. If it was a part of me, I couldn't feel it. The fire was much worse and my whole body ached and shook with disagreement to the phase. As the voices continued to scream at me, I knew I needed to scream back

_SHUT UP!!! _It instantly got quiet, and I opened my eyes. There were eight wolves standing around me as I lay on the ground. I whimpered in pain as the silence made it much easier to realize that my body was still protesting. The remains of my clothes were still on the ground, in shreds, of course.

_Bella…? _Jacob was the only one that dared to speak to me in this horrid stage. _Its okay, I promise. We've all been through the same thing. Just breathe, even though it hurts. _

_I don't want to freaking breathe, Jacob. I want this to stop! I'm not even Quileute! _I moved my enormous head to face him with hopelessness in my eyes. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I heard Quil and Embry chuckle at my words, as if I was trying to be a comedian at the moment.

_Damn, Bella. You are feisty. No wonder Jacob likes you so much. _Embry winked at Jacob with his big wolf eyes, only to make him growl in my defense.

_Oh please, Embry. You were the same way. Only you thought it was Quileute puberty!_ Paul laughed at his own joke, whilst Embry did not find it as funny.

_Paul and Embry – stop. She does not need you right now. She needs Jacob. We'll see you later. _Sam gestured his last words to Jake, who nodded and took a step closer to where I was curled up on the ground.

_Help her. _Sam barked at the pack, an obvious sign that it was time to leave. Everyone but Leah started around Jake's house, leaving us in his backyard.

_You don't belong in this pack. Go back to the bloodsuckers and leave us alone. _With those painful words that shot me right through the heart, she ran to catch up with the others. I whimpered in hurt.

_Bella, Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I don't know how, but you became a werewolf and –_

_Jake! Shut up! My head is killing me and you rambling on and on it not going to help! I can obviously tell I'm a werewolf, I'm not stupid. So please, let me sleep. _I reached out to touch him with my hand, uh, _paw_, and looked at him sympathetically.

_Of course; I'm sorry. I love you, Bells. It's going to be okay, I promise. _Normally, I would have answered him, but the dizziness and throbbing simply made me want to sleep for a week. So, I closed my eyes with Jake's image in my mind, and drifted off.

I woke up alone. Jacob was not still next to me, and the sky was no longer the casual gray it usually stayed. It was black. It was night. I had no idea how to phase back to human form, and I was afraid to try without him. What if I messed up and hurt myself? What the heck, I had no idea how to do it, let alone hurt myself in the process! I groaned out loud, thinking that it wouldn't be audible to anyone, since I was alone.

"You're finally up!" Jacob was walking towards me from the woods in human form, with no shirt on – again. He did have denim shorts on, though. Then I realized that I had no clothes for when I phased back, since my others were shredded. I sat on my haunches, waiting on instruction. "I'll phase to wolf form, and then show you how to do it." I nodded my big head and waited for him to phase.

He turned around so his back was facing me and took off his shorts. I quickly closed my eyes, a natural reaction. Jake laughed, seeing that I was ashamed. I bet I would have blushed if my face hadn't been covered in fur. I didn't even know what color I was. I looked down at my front legs and saw the color of twilight; Black. I was black, just like Sam. Only my paws had a brown tinge to them, as did my back and tail. I looked for Jacob, but instead saw the wolf I knew too well.

_Bella, how did this happen? All we did was imprint. You aren't Quileute, or even part Quileute… _His sentence broke off, and I walked a little closer to him.

_Jake, this was obviously supposed to happen. I don't know why, but it did. _His big eyes looked into mine. The pack was either listening in or giving us alone time. Well, which would sound more like Jacob's friends? Definitely listening in.

_JACOB! Enough with the sappy little apology and reunion, but you need to teach her how to phase and ! That vamp needs to be caught you know!_ Sam's voice in my head wasn't calm, as it usually was. I froze when he said the word "vamp." There was a vampire that I was not told about? I thought I was not heard, but I had forgotten that my thoughts were out in the open now.

_Bella, it's no big deal. We got her. She should be a piece of cake! _So it was female. That could only mean…Victoria. She was back to get revenge for the Cullens killing James.

_Jacob, we need to have a pack meeting. Meet at mine and Emily's house. _The rest of the pack carried on with their conversations as usual, but I somehow blocked them out so it would just be me and Jake.

_How do I become a human again?_

_Well, you have to _think_ like a human. Think of human things, and picture yourself like a human. I know it may seem like trouble at first, but you get used to it. _For a moment he closed his wolf eyes, and then he was a human again. He was naked, and I had a hard time concentrating when his perfect boy was not three feet away from me.

When I closed my eyes, I pictured the day when we rode motorcycles and I ended up with a face full of moss. Then I pictured having dinner with Charlie. Lastly, I pictured the day when Jake first kissed me. This memory made me smile, and when I opened my eyes again, I was human. And I was naked, just like Jacob.

"You know," He began, looking at my face. "You are…" He cut off his sentence, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe you should keep your accusations to yourself, before you hurt someone's feelings with your loss for words." I joked with him, looking him up and down. God, he was so beautiful.

"Maybe," He stepped closer to me. "I should make up for hurting your feelings, then." He pulled my face close to his, so I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"You are…intoxicating, beautiful, sexy, amazing, unbelievable, sexy, smart, a tease, and did I mention sexy?" He smiled the glowing grin that I loved so much, and I couldn't resist myself. I stood on my toes and kissed him tenderly. He twisted his hands in my already tangled hair, and I put my arms around his neck, bringing myself up and closer. He pulled away.

"We have to go to the pack meeting. If we don't, Sam will find out and punish us with extra work.

"Actually, I don't think it's a good idea for me to help you get Victoria."

"Is that her name? She's a fiery red head, with…" He began to describe her before I cut him off. I didn't need the image of my nightmares coming back.

"Yes, that's her. She wants me." He laughed at this, which infuriated me a bit.

"She won't get you. I promise. And if it makes you feel better, you won't have to help when we get her. You can stay with Emily or Billy." He ran his hands up and down my arms, as if warming me up. But even though I was completely exposed, I was warm.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. "But there are other matters at hand. I need clothes and you need to put your shorts on." I smiled into his chest and it vibrated with the hearty laugh I knew. He let me go then slipped his shorts on.

"I'll be right back." He kissed me on the forehead and ran into his house. Thankfully, Billy was not home to see us naked in his backyard. Charlie had probably come to pick him up, and I wondered how long I had been away from home. What had they told Charlie? Just as the question graced my mind, Jacob was running back to me with a white strappy dress.

"Here you go. This was my sister's, so I think it should fit you. You look good in white." I rolled my eyes and put the dress on. It hugged my body, and it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Jake," I grabbed his hand and we started walking to the Rabbit. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 2 days. You were going on three, but then you woke up."

"What did you tell Charlie?!" I was so going to be grounded until I was thirty.

"He knows about the wolf stuff. Billy told him. He's a little freaked out by it, but it was best that he knew. He's still soaking it all in; it was a big shock." He squeezed our intertwined fingers together, and I noticed that he was looking at me.

"Ok. As long as he knows, and I'm not going to be in major trouble." He smiled at me for the millionth time and I looked at the Rabbit, blushing. I guess being a werewolf doesn't change the factors of embarrassment.

"Well if any hurtful words are spoken to you about this- it's not going to be from your dad." My thoughts shifted to Leah and her insults that were thrown at me earlier. As we got in the Rabbit, Jake must have sensed that I was thinking of Leah. He looked at me with a look on his face that told me to not worry about her. But it's hard to forget when someone has an extreme problem with you and you don't know why!

My thoughts engrossed me, and before I knew it, we were pulling in Sam and Emily's driveway, and through the window, I saw all of the pack sitting in the kitchen. They were all tan, with black hair. I looked down at myself. I was just a pale brunette. Maybe Leah was right, after all. Did I fit in with this new life?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long awaited update....I havent been on to check anything!!! Thanks so much for the reviews, and my very first reviewer...Loretta Lights! All of you guys were so sweet in the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it!! Any questions? Review. Things you want to happen? Review it! I love you!  
*hands over cakes to everyone* I told you!**

Chapter 5 – Explanations

I knew that it wasn't the cold air that was making me nervous. I was a freaking werewolf that was always hot, for crying out loud. It must have been the fact that I was not supposed to be a werewolf at all, and that everyone in the room was about to argue and discuss why it happened.

"Bella!" Quil cried out when I walked through the door. "Vamp lover gone Wolf; what a tremendous sight! Bella, what happened exactly the night when you 'made love' to Jacob?" He was mocking Jake's exact words from the day that he had set me off before.

"Quil…" Sam used his warning voice, and Quil shut up quicker than I had imagined. I wondered if Sam grilled him about causing me to phase and making me that angry. I hoped he did.

"So you all know what we are here to discuss," Everyone shifted their glances to me as Sam talked. "Bella, do you have any idea why this might have happened? Anything about you we need to know about?" I searched my mind for the answer, but nothing came up.

"Sam, I have no idea. It's not like a secret power that I didn't tell anyone about."

"Maybe you're just Special, Bella." Emily walked into the kitchen with a platter of cookies. _Special,_ I thought.

"Wait! There was something…" I began, making sure I had everyone's attention. "When then Cullen family was here, none of their powers worked on me. I mean, Alice could still see me in her visions, but Edward couldn't read my mind. I was kind of," I paused, hunting for the right word. "Impervious to their powers." I watched Sam's facial expression change from concern, to confusion, to understanding. Embry was the first one to speak after my spill.

"Damn, Bella," Embry ran his hands through his crew cut. "You're a freak." Jacob shot him a mean glance.

"Watch it." He said, making a point of grabbing my hand.

"Well, there are exceptions to you being a werewolf since you aren't one by blood," He made room for Emily to sit down beside him. "This happened before a long time ago. Old Quil told me about it. You will heal normally, instead of quickly like the rest of us, and you most likely will not be able to phase as easily and often, either."

"Of course, the klutz doesn't get the cool wolf power she actually needs." I joked, trying to light up the situation. Instead of laughing, everyone looked at Emily, and Sam tensed. Her face turned a darker shade and she got up.

"I'll, um, be right back." She said with her head down as she walked into the kitchen. Sam followed.

"Good job, leech lover." Leah stood and ran after Sam. The rest of us stared at each other awkwardly. Leah's words still hurt, and brought Edward's perfect face into my mind. This meeting was going to be shorter than it was planned on being. I heard Leah screaming at Sam in the kitchen and looked towards to door.

"She's not supposed to be in the pack! She should just go home and leave us alone before she causes more problems! We already have a parasite on our tails all the time, and we need to get rid of her before she causes one of us to get hurt, or worse!" I heard Sam quietly trying to calm her down, but she was still red hot on the anger scale. I stood and went straight for the door. I don't know why, but I went into the woods. It was still just late afternoon, but the sky was dark due to the storm clouds moving in. I turned and looked at the house. Through the front window I saw that Sam, Emily and Leah had returned, but they were standing up talking to the rest of the pack. Jacob was still sitting in the same place, only Leah was next to him now. Emily smiled at something someone said, and they all laughed in amusement.

"I don't belong in the pack." I said out loud, right as thunder boomed. I jumped a little, and walked farther back into the trees. Jacob hadn't come to get me yet. I realized that something I said had hurt Emily's feelings, but Jacob was supposed to love me and that meant he was supposed to make sure I was ok. So why was he not here with me?

I don't know how far I walked. The dress Jake had given me to wear was muddy and soaked by the rain, and since I was barefoot, my feet were aching and I had stepped on something sharp one too many times. The rain poured on me and the trees shook with every blast of thunder. The droplets came down in sheets at a time, and the trees didn't do much to block them. I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and my guess was that it was past seven o'clock. Why had I come out here in the first place? I wanted a hot shower and my Jake. I don't know where I was headed, or where I was. I also don't know when I reached the edge of the woods that led to the Clearwater's house. I just remember seeing Seth standing in the backyard.

"Seth!" I yelled out to him, and he walked towards me. The Rabbit was in their driveway. Jake was going to have to answer as to why he didn't come after me. I was tired, and dirty from walking in the woods until nightfall.

"Bella, you need to get home. It's getting late and your dad is probably worried about you." He put his hand on my shoulder and started to lead me away from the house.

"Isn't Jacob here?" I spun out of his grip and tried to look in the house. Seth grabbed my arm to pull me away again. Why am I not allowed in the house; what was Jake doing here that I wasn't allowed to know about?

"Yeah, but…" Seth thought he had me safely in his grip again, but I went under his arm and ran towards the open back door. I was about to turn the handle, but I saw why I wasn't allowed in.

Leah and Jacob were sitting at the table, their hands clasped. Jacob's back was to me, but Leah was looking right at me. She smirked in my direction when he looked down, then went right back to the unreadable expression she was faking. They stood up, and locked each other in an embrace that looked like what Jake would have given me. Then Leah pulled back the slightest, and they kissed. He was kissing her, she was kissing him. He moved his hands to her waist and she moved hers to his hair. Hot tears began to swiftly roll down my cheeks. She was beautiful, and they looked like they belonged together. She was perfect, and I was just a girl from Phoenix who had a knack for falling for strange creatures. I felt the scar that had finally been sealed come back to life. It felt like being stabbed in the heart with a million knives, watching him kiss her.

"Bella?" Seth's tiny voice came from behind me. He grabbed my forearm lightly and tried to pull me away from the door. "Let's go." He spoke a little louder to get my attention. Jacob turned around, still holding on to Leah. When he saw me standing in the doorway, streaked with tears and mud, he dropped his hands to his side and got to the door in three strides.

"Yeah, Seth," I turned without looking him in the eyes. I think it's time to go. Jake opened the door as I was walking swiftly down the steps. My truck was at Jacob's, so I was on my own to get home. There was no way in hell I was going to his house right now. He just freaking cheated on me, and with the girl who hates me! He was a liar, and a jerk. I thought I was his imprint. I thought he loved me. I thought wrong.

"Bells let me explain, please." Tears were still streaming down my face as I walked towards the beach. I needed to be alone.

"Jacob, I don't think she wants to talk to you." Seth stood in front of him and Jacob pushed him out of the way.

"But I didn't do anything!" He did not just say that.

"Like HELL you didn't do anything! You were just making out with Leah! I saw everything! You were holding her hands, you hugged her like you hug me, and you kissed her, maybe even better than you would if it had been me!" I screamed in his face, not realizing that the rest of the pack had just come out of the woods in human form, and were watching this whole scene.

"You made out with LEAH?!" Quil and Jared said at the same time.

"What the fuck…" Paul said under his breath, knowing we all could hear him.

"I thought you said you imprinted on Bella?" I saw the hurt in Sam's eyes as Embry said this. It was the same situation with Leah and Emily.

"That's what I thought too." I turned on my heels, leaving Jacob to answer the questions being thrown at him. How could he hurt me like this? I tore the dress off once I was out of sight, and left it laying on a rock on the shore. Then I phased. I don't know how I did, but I was so angry and sad and confused at the same time that it didn't matter. I took off running down the sand, throwing it up and my paws skid the surface. He promised. He lied. He broke the promises. Then the voices in my head started up.

_Bella, where are you going?_

_Away from him; Anywhere. _

_You can't just run away from this. _That was Jacob.

_Yeah, Bella, you can't run away from the fact that-_

_Leah, Shut up! _That was Quil.

_Quil, could you please kill her?! _

_Sorry Bella. No can do. Sam would not approve of us killing each other. _

_Bella, _This was Sam. _Tell me where you are. I'm coming to talk to you. _

I couldn't say no to Sam, could I?

_I'm by the pier. _

_I'm on my way._ Sam's voice was reassuring, like he could make it better. I looked back at the rock where my dress was. I needed to phase back. I didn't want to pack to listen in on us. This was a personal matter. Jacob Black has brought back the pain.

* * *

Sam showed up sooner than I thought. He was in human form, as was I. Wearing the dress that Jake gave me made me feel bad, but it was all I had.

"He wants to explain to you what happened." He told me as he sat down in the sand beside me. The tide reached my toes, yet the cool water didn't make me shiver.

"I saw everything. He has nothing to explain. They were kissing, hugging, and holding hands. That's all." I ran a hand through my messy hair and sighed.

"He wanted me to tell you it was Leah, not him. He wanted to tell you himself the rest, but I think that I should." He turned to face me instead of the horizon.

"Is he breaking up with me? I knew this would happen." He laughed.

"No, he's not breaking up with you. He told me the whole story," He put his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face him. "Let's walk." I stood and brushed the sand off of me, even though the dress was already soaked through with mud and water anyway.

"Ok, let me have it." We started walking away from the end he came from, going farther away from the others every second.

"You can't interrupt me, ok?" I nodded and kept looking forward. "It's vital that you don't try to put your opinion in this story at the moment. You can do that when you talk to Jacob." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Ok, so here goes. I'm sure you know that Jacob's mother died when he was young, and Leah's father just died. For some odd reason, she's taking it harder than Seth. Jacob figured he could help her out by talking to her, and maybe it would make her less sour to you." He paused; probably remember the pack meeting earlier. "So after you left the pack meeting, he thought you went to cool off outside or to get away from everything. And when a recently changed pack member is upset, you really don't want to get in the way.

"But when you didn't come back immediately, he thought maybe you went home, and that you were waiting on him there. He went back to the Clearwater's with Seth and Leah, not planning on doing anything but talking. According to Seth, they talked for a good hour before you came. They had some serious heart to heart, also. When you got there, they were wrapping up. I talked to Leah, and she said she was trying to make you angry. She saw you watching them, so when they hugged at the end of their talking, she acted on a whim and kissed him. Jacob also told me that He didn't know what he was doing; all he was thinking is that she was trying to make him feel better. But when the kiss lasted longer than he intended, and he saw you watching, he immediately cursed Leah for it, and felt like dying. You see, it was Leah. She's jealous that you're a part of the pack, when you're not Quileute. She's also jealous that you found Jacob, when she's lonely." He cut off there, knowing where this conversation would lead if he kept on that subject. I didn't want to bring up the Emily and Leah situation at the moment.

"Thanks for the, um, information; I'll be sure to let Jacob know that I've heard his side of the story." Sam looked disappointed, like he had failed at making me un-mad at Jake.

"Sam? Why do you look like you haven't accomplished anything?"

"You're still really mad at him, I can tell. And trust me, Bella; you don't want to hear all the stuff Jacob says when he's upset. When you were in complete lockdown mode after Edward left, Jacob always thought about you and how he could win you over and help you to get better. It was torture for us, actually." He laughed quietly.

"He's really hurt me this time. He has no idea how it feels to watch every promise someone has ever made you break in front of your eyes." I realized that I said the wrong thing again. "I didn't mean it like that!" I tried to make up for my mistake, but he put a hand on my shoulder and we stopped walking.

"It's alright. I understand. This is probably exactly how Leah felt, and I'm glad I got to see this kind of situation through your eyes. It helps me to better understand." He smiled once again, but it didn't last. His face went blank and he froze. He turned to look at the woods.

"What's wrong?" My muscles turned to ice as it clicked. Victoria. Sam turned around, and the blaze of red hair was flowing in the sea breeze. She was standing on the sand, not 20 yards away from where we were standing.

"Run to the pier." Sam mumbled under his breath, only loud enough for me to hear. I looked at Victoria. Her smile that had haunted so many of my nightmares was more terrifying than I had imagined. I looked at the pier, and then took off full speed, sand flying behind me. I heard Sam phase as Victoria registered I was trying to get away. The others would be here soon. Sam could call them when he was a wolf. The knot in my stomach tightened when I thought of Jacob fighting Victoria. He might not even fight. He and Leah might stay behind and have a rendezvous, while I was running for my life.

I heard Sam and Victoria fighting behind me. If he was down for even the slightest second, she would catch up to me. I wasn't as fast as the rest of the pack, yet I was almost at the pier. Then I heard her.

"Hello, Bella."

I continued running to the end of the pier. She was standing at the end, she had beaten me.

"Long time no see, eh?" Her false angelic voice scared me. I heard howling behind me. The pier was long; they would never make it in time. She grabbed me by the neck and spun me around so that I could see the pack of wolves on the beach. We were far out in the water. I saw the russet brown wolf howl at the sight of my face – it was Jake.

Before I could scream, she hurled me backwards into the water. I flew at least 50 yards before crashing into the freezing water. I was being pushed under by each heaving wave that crashed over my head, and I was being pushed farther out, too. I had never been an amazing swimmer, and now I wished I had learned how to be. I tried kicking to come up for air, and succeeded. I took a breath of cool air and tried to look at the fight. They were on the pier. Jake and Quil were taking on Victoria. But I looked at the beach, and there were at least two dozen crazed vampires fighting the rest of the wolves. I turned and saw an immense wave coming my way, so I dunked myself under the water and waited for the swishing yet violent movement of it to pass.

When I came back up I saw I was even farther away from the pier. It seemed even more distant now. I would never make it back to the pier, let alone the shore. Then I was relieved. Jake and Quil were tearing Victoria apart, we had beaten her. The vampires on the beach had dwindled down to only a few, and Jake was back to human form as Quil finished the job. But my heart didn't leap when I saw him, it sunk. He yelled something at me. I couldn't understand what he was saying due to the sound of the waves. _Oh my God._

I turned again to see a gigantic wave about to crash down on me. I didn't have time to go under, so the wave knocked me there.

They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes. But I tried to think that I wasn't going to die. Even so, memories came before me like a slideshow. But it wasn't my whole life. The Cullen family, Edward, James, and anything else Vampire related did not come before me. It was all Jacob. Jacob when we were kids, Jacob when I came to Forks, when he changed, when we fought, when we kissed, when we imprinted, when I changed, when I yelled at him and cursed his name in my head.

As these memories passes through my head, I grasped that my throat was burning for air and I in no way could get any. My vision went blurry from lack of breathing. I grabbed for my chest when the pain of the last few stitches being ripped out caused me to black out completely. Aw, Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is another short chapter, sorry! Thanks to all the reviewers!! I know some of you are upset about the whole Jake and Leah incident, but that will come in handy later in the story (sounds confusing, but you'll see). I'm sorry if this made any of you nt want to read the story anymore, and this makes me sad. I out a lot of time and effort into this story and for you to say that one event changes your whole outlook, well, thats crazy! Please forgive me, the story will please you in the end, I'm sure. Please keep reviewing and reading, please please please!! You guys keep me writing!! Sorry this is so long, I'll stop my inspirational speech now!! I love you!!!!!!**

Chapter 6 – Forgiveness and Fights

He made a good argument with the story that Sam told me, and I could see Leah doing that. And I had to pity her a little. Her dad just died two days ago, and the funeral was tomorrow.

I didn't even have a will, and I was about to drown. I would want Jake and Charlie to have my stuff, and Renee if she wanted anything. I mentally sighed. My throat was on fire; I needed air. Someone might be getting hurt from the Vampires, if not already. I brought pain and trouble wherever I went. Maybe it was time for me to go, for the benefit of everyone's safety.

My mind was blank. I was out cold. Apparently, oxygen deficiency makes you pass out. I was floating in the water, who knows how deep. Then a pair of warm hands grabbed my upper arm and started slowly, but surely, pulling me towards the surface. If I had been conscious, I would've bet anything that I was very far away from the pier. The silence of my comatose mind was almost painful. I was gradually hearing the rally of voices surrounding me, and I was starting to feel the heat from what I hoped was the pack. The strappy white dress was chilling me, though I was a werewolf that ran in the one hundreds.

"Bella…?" The first voice I heard was unsure, as if not knowing if I was ok. I wasn't sure myself.

"I think she's waking up." I couldn't make out who was speaking, and tried taking in a breath. Water immediately came forth and I coughed, shaking my entire body. I sat up, my eyes still shut. Someone was rubbing my back, trying to help me.

"Are you ok?" I opened my eyes. It was Sam comforting me, rubbing my back as well. I coughed again, not looking away from Sam's face. I was afraid to see if Jake and Leah were there, and if they were, I knew it wouldn't go down well.

"Yeah, I think so," I tried to stand, but instead got dizzy. "Whoa." I squatted down, putting my hands on the wet wood of the pier. A few pairs of hands were close to me, but none were touching me. Sam was allowed to touch me, but no one else was? Who was blackmailing?

I looked around at the many faces surrounding me. Leah was standing off to the back, obviously not wanting anything to do with me. Seth and Jared were standing to my right. Sam was now behind me. Quil, Paul, and Jacob were the crowd to my left. I couldn't bring myself to look at Jake, yet I wanted to. He was staring at his feet, his massive feet.

"Which one of you got me out?" I turned to look at Sam, my legs sore from fighting the current.

"Jacob." Everyone answered me in unison, my face turning a brighter shade. I wasn't expecting that answer.

"So are the vampires gone?"

"Yes. We got 'em all. They were easy." Quil laughed and ruffled my hair. Everyone looked at Jacob when I stood up again, using Sam to not fall over.

"Bella, could I talk to you?" I instinctively looked at the ground, but I felt his eyes boring into the top of my head. I looked at the rest of the pack, which stood around looking at me, waiting on my reaction.

"I think you should," Sam whispered in my ear. "The whole time we were fighting he was thinking about you. Quil even threatened he was going to get sick."

"Ok." I said to no one in particular. The pack started to walk away, but of course, Leah had to but in.

"You're so selfish, Bella. You don't even care about us, only your precious little Jacob and your bloodsuckers, when both of them obviously don't love you." She smirked at me, and I started shaking. Everyone was dumbstruck. How dare she say that to me!

"First, I do not care for those vampires. I wasted my time on them. Secondly, I don't know if he loves me, but he _obviously_ doesn't love you! I don't know of anyone who likes because they want to. It's all because they _have_ to. I might be selfish, but you're a selfish BITCH!" Leah looked at Jacob, who was staring at me, wide eyed, then at Sam, who actually cracked a smile. Her eyes narrowed and she crouched, ready to spring at me.

I've really done it now.

I was crouched like Leah was, and she started to run at me. I ran back, slamming into her with as much force as I could take from my body. She was more muscular than me, yet I knocked her down. I had her pinned to the pier when she kicked me off. I landed on my feet somehow, and for some reason, punched her square in the face. There was dead silence behind us. Her jaw dropped, and grabbed me by the arm and twisted me so she was holding me in front of her. Her death grip hurt, and I wanted her to get her grubby little hands off of me. I bent my leg and kicked backwards into her shin, and she let go. She collapsed to the ground, holding her leg. She looked down, then at me, and then stood up, a little wobbly. Looking at the surprised expressions of the pack, she got off her high horse and huffed away.

"Looks like someone showed Miss High and mighty how things are done Arizona style." To my own surprise, I laughed at Quil's smart ass comment. I had shown Leah up, and I was proud of myself.

"Can you guys let me talk to Jacob, please?" I straightened my dress from the riff raff and smiled.

"I don't think you have to be nice and polite about it, Bella." Paul looked at Leah who was stalking down the beach, and it looked like she was talking to herself. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I motioned for them to leave. I smiled at Sam, who winked at me. I was grateful for his approach to the whole situation. I waited until they were far enough down the pier that they couldn't hear us. Hopefully there wouldn't be yelling.

"So," I began, taking a refreshing breath. "You wanted to talk, so talk." He took the half step towards me and put me in his tight embrace.

"I am so sorry. It was Leah, I swear. Actually, it was partially me. I didn't stop it. I thought it would make her feel better and that it would just stay between us-"

"Jacob."

"Yes?"

"You do know that you broke every promise you made that made me stay instead of go to Italy, right? You said you would never hurt me, and you did. And I don't know what to do. If you were gone in my life, I might not make it. I can't live without you. I thought you knew that. That big hole that you repaired in my chest, it's back. The stitches have been torn from the seams, and my heart is broken. Not only because of what you did, but because of how it made me feel exactly like I felt when Edward left me. I am broken, and I have nothing else to say." I ran my hands through my wet and tangled hair, and right on cue, the rain started to pour on us. It was almost nightfall. Time went so unhurriedly.

"Bells, I love you. Leah was just…a way for me to vent my feelings with someone who was going through the same thing. There has never been someone to talk to about a family member dying, until Harry passed. She comforted me, I comforted her. I would normally go to you for comfort, but you don't know what it feels like to have someone you love ripped out of your life in the blink of an eye." He saw the hurt in my face, realizing his mistake in that.

"Damn, that came out wrong."

"Yes, it did. I don't think there is anything else to say. You made your case, I made mine. We can't do anything else." I felt the moisture in my eyes build, threatening to overflow.

"Please don't cry. Please, please, please." He was begging, but my bottom lip still quivered. His temperate, pleading eyes only made it worse. My heart twisted in pain. How could I save us?

"Jake, I love you so much, but how will I know this won't happen again? You are my life; I live and breathe for you. I can't…" My voice broke, and I fell to my knees, tears pouring down my face, mixing with the rain. Jake fell to his knees beside me and held my face with both his enormous hands. They were rough as he wiped tears away with his thumbs. He kissed my hair, and I pulled away slightly.

"I know you hate me so much right now, but I swear to you, I will never forgive myself for this. I will never be able to make this up to you, and I hope you know that. But I just _can't _lose you. You are my Bella. If my Bella is gone, then I'm gone, too. There is no way my life can go on without you. No way in hell."

He rested his forehead against mine, and I shook harder with sobs, the powerful wind adding to it. He continued talking.

"If you could see me when I'm not with you, you would understand how much I love you. You and I just…fit together. Without you beside me, I am like a lost kid. I don't know where to go, or what to do, and I can't think of anything besides you, Bella." I looked at him through blurry eyes only to see him crying, as well.

"Oh!" I flung myself into him, knocking him over in the process.

"What are you doing?" He was half crying, half laughing.

"I'm forgiving you, you idiot!" I giggled a wrapped my arms around him as I sat up. He sat me in his lap and he rested his chin on my head.

"Thank you, so much. Without you, I would just…I have no idea. I wouldn't be able to do anything. Your forgiveness means everything to me." I could hear the happy in his voice, if that's possible.

"But," I stood up, and he copied me. "I'm going to hold that against you." I fastened our fingers together and we started walking down the pier towards the sand. The rain started to let up a little.

"I thought you forgave me? Forgiveness means no grudges!" He knit his brows, and then smacked himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. "Ugh! What do I have to do? You said you forgave me! I knew you couldn't forgive me that easily!"

"Not that!" I took his hand away from his forehead, trying to salvage his brain cells.

"Than what are you going to hold against me, Bella?!" He sounded frantic, as if he actually thought that I could do something like that.

"That fact that you cried." I winked and tightened my grip on his hand.

"Bella! You are such a tease!" He rambled on about how he worried that I was still angry with him. I agreed with him, partly. I did forgive him quickly, and it was insane how I wasn't furious still. He said it was his 'hot body.' I think it was the imprint. Apparently I'm foolish for not holding a serious grudge on him, but love makes people do crazy things, right?

**I know she DID forgive him quickly, and it was the dang imprint that makes them so easy to make not mad (did that make sense??)  
Next Chapter to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't as please with the number of reviews I got on my last chapter :(  
The kind reviews motivate me to write and update faster, but when I only get 2 reviews on a chapter (three if you count a not so kind one), it makes me think that my story is boring and n one wants to read it. Sorry if my story IS boring, if you think it is, please let me know. That way I won't waste my time writing it. Thanks. **

Chapter 7 – Truth Brings Secrets

We walked to Sam and place, where a bonfire was taking place to cheer everyone up over Harry Clearwater's death. There would be a little fun for everyone, so Jacob says.

"Are you sure this won't be super awkward, you know, due to, um, Leah?" I questioned him as we walked up their driveway.

"Trust me, she won't say a word to you or me after what happened at the pier. You really showed her up. I don't think anyone has ever yelled back at her, let alone fight and win." He chuckled, squeezing my hand a little tighter. His hot hands were making mine sweat, but I'm sure he didn't notice.

"If you say so…" I trusted Jake, but I did not trust Leah. She was a mean, conniving, sneaky little-

"Bella and Jacob are here!" Emily announced our arrival. She must have been filled in on all the details of the incident, for she eyed our hands. She started to pull me aside, and then looked at Jacob for approval. He nodded and kissed me swiftly on the cheek before jogging off to his pack brothers. Well, they were my pack brothers too, now.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I gave her a quick hug. I knew exactly what was up.

"So," She began, smiling knowingly. "I heard that you and Jacob got into a huge fight and would probably be stabbing each other by the end of the bonfire. Then you show up holding hands? Please explain hun." I laughed.

"Emily, you of all people should know why," I looked past her and smiled and Jake. "Love makes you do crazy things." I winked and walked over to Jacob, who immediately enthralled my face and kissed me.

"Jake," I demanded between kisses. "Not right now!" He grabbed my side, and I squealed.

"Ticklish, are we?" He laughed heartily, and then led me to an empty log by the fire. He tried again, but I put my hands up to defend myself. I shivered. "Are you cold? I could go get you some dry clothes out of the Rabbit. It's here, but-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Please. Just shut up and go." I kissed his softly then pushed him out of his seat. Kim replaced it.

"Hey! We're going inside to play truth or dare, would you like to join?" Her voice was sweet, and she looked hopeful.

"Sure." That's all it took. She dragged me inside to where Quil, Emily, Jared, and Paul were spread out among the couch and the floor.

"Isabella, are you ready for this?" Quil teased, punching Jared on the shoulder as Kim sat down next to him on the couch. I felt discouraged on where to sit, so I opted for the place beside Emily on the floor. There was no wall to lean back on, causing my muscles to ache. I knew I was in for a grilling now. Both truth and dare would bring embarrassment.

"I'll start," Paul raised his eyebrows in my direction. "Bella, truth or dare?" I hesitated, not knowing what to answer.

"Truth…" Emily mumbled under her breath. I trusted her, so I went for it.

"Um, truth," I squeezed my hands together. "Hit me up." He grinned.

"How far have you gone with Jacob?" All the guys snickered, whilst the girls rolled their eyes.

"Man, we know that! You should have asked her what her favorite part is!" Quil cried. Ok, so truth was not such a good idea.

"Ok, so you all know the answer. Is it my turn?" They nodded, bracing themselves for my pick.

"Quil," I smiled, thinking of the perfect things. "Truth or dare?" I moved into an Indian style sitting position.

"Uh, dare of course!" He raised his hands up surrender style.

"I dare you to…" I drummed my fingers on my knee, thinking. "Go outside and start French kissing Leah." Everyone laughed, much to my satisfaction.

"No!"

"It's a dare. You have to, or you'll ruin the game!" I pushed out my bottom lip, faking a pout. He exhaled noisily.

"Alright, but I'm going to get you back, I hope you know that!" Quil opened the door and began his descent to Leah. He was so a dead man walking. We all ran to the window, hoping to see something good. Quil walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as she turned, he grabbed her face and placed a solid kiss on her lips. She pulled away, then smacked him across the face and kneed him in an uncomfortable area. He fell to the ground, and his wails were audible from inside the house. We were still cracking up when he limped back through the door. He slowly sat down on the couch, and then turned to me.

"Bella Swan," He winced, as if talking gave him pain. "I hate you with a passion. I pick you; truth or dare?"

"That's no fair! I was just picked!"

"Get over it. I probably can't have kids now!" He once again cringed, then added, "You pick dare."

"Hey, I did not say-"

"I dare you to tell Jake that you're pregnant…with Edward's baby." He grimaced, making me panic.

"You have no idea what that will make him do. He might do something. That's just cruel." Emily apparently disagreed with this as much as I did.

"The dare has been dared. Sorry, Bella." He leaned back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, obviously proud of his little dare. As if by some ghastly coincidence, Jake came skipping through the door, and tossed me the sweatshirt and sweatpants. I placed them on the floor beside me and breathed in to help me gain my courage back. He would laugh this off, I hoped.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" I grabbed his hand, with was perspiring greatly, and led him into the kitchen without waiting for him to answer.

"What's this all about? Wanted to get me alone?" He started to pull me in for a kiss, and I couldn't resist. I had to. He wanted to be sneaky and rendezvous in here, but I had something to do.

"I have some news for you," I looked down his rain soaked body, loving the way his clothes stuck to his muscles. Then I lowered my voice so they couldn't here in the sitting room. "But it's supposed to be a dare so act like you're really mad, ok? It's fake." He nodded quickly then opened the fridge, pretending to look for a drink.

"What is it?" He rummaged through the glass bottled of soda, then came up with a water bottle. He took half the bottle into his mouth, waiting for my 'news.'

"I'm pregnant." He forcefully spit his huge mouthful of water into the sink, and I had to cover my mouth to stop my laugh.

"I'm going to be a dad?!" He yelled, making sure they heard. I listened for the soft giggles, but heard none.

"No," I took his water and stole a sip. "Edward is."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He added to the effect by throwing a pan onto the floor, letting it clang. I screamed as he pretended to slap me, but instead smacked his hands together. I got down on the floor and heard the footsteps running our way. My body was shaking with hilarity and I had to keep my palm covering my lips to stop myself from making noise that would give us away.

"Jacob, calm down it was a joke, I swear!" Quil was sprinted in,yelling frantically, but Jake casually reached down to help me up.

"Gotcha," He said with a wink, then pulled me close to him. "Joke's on you, Quil." Everyone laughed at this, except for Emily, who acted relieved, but still shocked. I looked at her with questioning eyes, and she mouthed back, "Later." I smiled then looked up at Jake, who kissed my hair.

"I'm going to go change." I let my hand linger with Jacob's while walking away, holding on for as long as I could before his fingers dropped away from mine. I picked up the clothes and was walking into the bathroom when I heard someone behind me.

"Bella," It was Emily. "I need to tell someone, I don't know what to do." I widened my eyes.

"Is it about Sam?" I opened the door for her, and she walked in with caution and sat on the counter.

"Kind of…" She looked off into space, clearly in thought.

"Start talking." I said while stripping out of the white dress and into the sweatshirt and sweat pants. They were huge, and I had to tie the pants as tight as they would go so they wouldn't fall off. She was waiting until I was done, examining her fingernails patiently.

"I'm pregnant, Bella. I haven't told Sam yet, I thought it would just add to everything. The vampire, Harry dying, and so many people getting ready to go through the change, it would just be too much for him. I'm scared." Her eyes got a little redder, and she sniffed.

"You have to tell him, Em. The best time would probably be the day after tomorrow, after he's gotten past the funeral issue." I held her hand in both of mine, and I wondered how she was feeling. I'd never experienced this kind of feeling, and I was curious.

"Thanks Bella," She carefully stepped down from the counter and I opened the door for her. The sweats were comfy, but they were gigantic on my frail body. Emily went outside, most likely to hang out with Sam, and I went to sit next to Jacob on the couch. Everyone was sitting on the couch now, but some had gone outside. Jake sat down on the edge, pushed next to Quil and Paul. They took up the entire couch, so Jacob pulled me into his lap. He was warm, very warm.

"What were you and Emily talking about?" I sighed.

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled his legs on to the couch. I snuggled as close to him as I could get. They all started talking about something; a game I think, but I closed my eyes. I was fatigued, and eventually, the sound of Jake's heart put me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not want any mean comments about this chapter. Tons of people have been telling me that an imprint wouldn't have been able to kiss another person, but it's MY story, so I tried to make it up to you. Maybe they imprinted, maybe they didn't. These reviews make me want to not write anymore, because you think that the stories should go your way. But isn't this FAN FICTION .com? To write, or not to write. 20 more reviwes = next chapter. **

Chapter 8 – Things Not Said

"Bells," Jacob's hand, which was much hotter than mine, nudged my arm. "It's after midnight; let's go back to my place." I pried my eyelids open and looked up at him through sleepy eyes.

"Is everyone gone already?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat up.

"No, but they've all left us alone since Quil got bashed for making fun of you sleeping." He chuckled quietly.

"And who did this?" I expanded my eyes.

"Emily yelled at him! He was talking about how I was going to knock you up, for real this time," He growled. "And she stood up, smacked him with that umbrella over there, and then let him have it! She was like, I don't know, really pissed that he would talk about you getting actually getting pregnant! Who knew she was so sensitive about that kind of thing!" I knew why. I knew exactly why. No one else knew that Emily was with child. Not even Sam. Quil was a damn jerk for hitting the one button that no one had knowledge of.

"Whoa. I didn't know Emily would do that." My jaw was still dropped, and Jake put his hand under my chin to help. I smiled and lightly knocked him on the shoulder.

"So," He helped me off the couch. "My place?" He locked his arms around my waist, the sweatshirt bunching up where his hands found my hips through the bulky thing. I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"Shall we run there?" My head rested on his chest, a very comfortable spot.

"If you want to, I will." I smiled, saying yes, and we broke the embrace to walk outside. Everyone was sitting around the fire. I heard the words truth and dare, and tried to avoid looking at them, so I wouldn't be picked.

"Bella, I pick you. And you pick dare." Paul was smiling. Oh crap.

"Um, I'm not playing." I tried to steer clear of doing a dare, not when I wanted to go to Jake's house. He ignored me.

"I dare you to passionately kiss your man candy there." He winked at Jacob and he smiled. This was his idea of a dare? We did this all the time.

"Are you sure you want that to be the dare? I mean, we do that all the time."

"But not with a camera recording it." He held up a small camcorder, with the record light on. I sighed, looked at Jake, and leaned in to kiss him. He put his hands on the small of my back and pulled my body next to his. I dead bolted my arms around his neck again, and curled myself around him. His tongue traced the outline of my mouth, asking for entry. I gladly let him in, and our tongues danced as we grew with lust. Finally, I pulled away, acting like a huge tease. I turned to look at Paul, but he was in shock. Jake laughed loudly.

"I didn't think you would actually do it!" Paul shook the camera. "I wasn't even recording, but I should have!"

"You jerk!" I walked over and attempted to push him off his log, but he grabbed it before he fell. "You wait until you have somebody, then you're really gonna get it!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do? Use your magic blushing powers on me?" My face turned scarlet, which made him even more amused. Everyone was.

"Jake, can we go now?" I was anxious to go. I wanted to sleep in his arms, like always. He made me feel like there was something to live for, a feeling I hadn't felt for a while before him.

"All you had to do was ask." He kissed me lightly on the lips and I went to hug everyone goodbye. When I hopped back to my place beside Jake, he took my hand and we were on our way immediately. When we got inside the first line of trees, we stripped down and Jake tied our clothes to his leg.

"This is only my second time phasing." I was nervous to try again, nervous I might mess up. "How do I do it without having to get angry?" He walked away from me a little, giving me and himself space.

"It's easy. Just think about being a wolf. Same way you phase back, only with different thoughts. Think about what it feels like, what it looks like." I nodded and closed my eyes. The fire started to ripple down my spine and exploded. I opened my eyes to see the russet brown wolf I knew too well, and then looked down at my own unfamiliar coloring.

_Let's run. _Jacob took off, leaving me behind playfully.

_Jerk. _He howled as I caught up to him.

_But you love me._

_We'll see. _

We were at Jacob's sooner than I thought we would be. Wolves were fast, after all. I almost beat him to the front porch, but he stuck out his paw as I passed him and I tumbled onto my face. Once I finally got there, I phased back and reached for my clothes. I put them on quickly, waiting for him to put on his shorts.

"Are you ready to go inside?" I nodded. He put his arm around my waist and led me into his room. I went to lay down, but he caught me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep!" He tried to kiss me, but I jokingly turned my head. He held onto my chin and turned it back.

"You little tease." He hungrily kissed me, and I gave up and kissed him back. I sighed into him, and he backed us up until my knees hit the bed and gave out, putting me on my back on the bed.

"Can I please sleep? I've hardly slept at all in the last two days." I thrust my bottom lip out. He groaned.

"You make me want you so much, then don't let me have you. It's not fair, you know." He rolled down beside me, then propped himself up on his elbow.

"But we have to go to a funeral tomorrow, and how rude would it be to fall asleep during a service?" I smacked my hands to my forehead. "And I have nothing to wear to the funeral, crap!" He laughed at me, shaking the bed. I looked at him with annoyance in my eyes.

"You can wear something of Rachel's. She still has some things here."

I pondered this thought. When was I going to see her?

"Will I ever get to actually meet Rachel?" I turned all the way on my side to look at him. His eyes were closed, and he was quietly snoring. He fell asleep. He fell asleep halfway hanging of the bed. Ha-ha, very funny Jake. I tried to lift his huge feet onto the bed and his head on the pillow, but I only managed to get one foot up. I sighed under my breath, and then laid down beside him. The slow, rhythmic sound of his breathing was like a lullaby, and it put me to sleep.

When I woke up, Jake wasn't in bed. I heard the T.V. going, and heard him talking to someone; more than one someone. I got out of his bed and walked out into the living room where a football game was playing, but no one was watching.

"Bella, you finally woke up! Did Jacob have you up all night?" Of course Quil was here. So were Embry, Sam, and Paul. They were sitting at the kitchen table, eating leftover pizza from who knows how long ago.

"Ignore Quil. He's just mad he didn't have anyone to stay up all night with. His imprint goes to bed at 8:30." Embry noticed the angered look on Quil's face and shoved more pizza into his mouth.

"I didn't know Quil had an imprint. Who is she?" I strolled over to the table and Jake pulled me into his lap. He was the only one not eating. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Her name is Claire." Sam answered me.

"Does she go to school with you guys?" Jacob laughed along with Embry.

"She's two."

"What?! Quil, you imprinted on a two year old?" I wasn't aware that could happen. He finished chewing his pizza.

"Right now I'm just kind of her big brother, but when she's older, she's all mine. She loves me." He leaned forward, grabbing yet another piece of pizza. I wondered how many they had already. I nodded in his direction, silently agreeing that it was good.

"Jake, are you going to eat anything?" I stood up and stretched, then moaned when my muscles ached in disagreement.

"I already ate before these guys barged into my house." He noticed the pain throughout my legs and arms. "Everyone is sore after the first real run. Don't stress it, it'll go away.

"If you say so…" He pulled me in for a kiss, and I lightly pressed my lips to his before pulling away and reaching for his hand. "So, has anyone talked to the Clearwater's this morning?" Everyone looked to Sam.

"I went earlier. Leah was pretty grumpy and torn up, and Seth is unreadable. And Sue, well, we can all imagine how she is right now." He pushed his plate away a little, signaling that he was done. "I'm going to go back to get ready. The service starts in an hour, see you there." He stalked out the door, eager to get back to Emily, most likely.

"Embry, we probably need to go too. I have to make this hot body presentable after taking over for someone all night- again." He sneered at Jake then laughed. Embry did the same, and they both ran out the door.

"I didn't really know Harry." I told Jake as we stood in the kitchen.

"So," He replied, grabbing my hand. "Why would that matter?" I let go of it and jumped onto the counter.

"I feel like I'm intruding in his funeral. I think I met the guy maybe three times, and now I'm going to remember him when I have nothing to remember!" His family had plenty to remember; they grew up and lived with him. But I saw him at the diner, and when I was out and about with Charlie.

"Who cares, Bells?" I shrugged in response. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the obnoxious ringing of the phone interrupted him.

"Hullo?" Jake looked confused at the voice that was speaking to him. "Okay, will do. Yeah, she's going. I won't. How about after? Alright, see you." He put the phone back on the cradle.

"Who was that?" I jumped down from the counter, walking over to him. He positioned his hands on my hips and pulled me close. He seemed tense, like something was bothering him; like he was concerned.

"Sam." He muttered into my hair.

"What did he want?"

"To know whether you were going to the funeral. You should probably go home with Charlie after. I have some pack stuff to take care of. We have a meeting." That was strange. Usually he would want me to stay with him, even if they were having a pack meeting.

"Ok," I answered. "Maybe I should go home now. Just to be with Charlie. I've barely been with him the last few days." He nodded in agreement.

"I'll drive you."

"No, that's ok. My truck is here, I'll drive there. You need to get ready for the funeral. I'll see you later." I swiftly kissed his cheek and made a beeline for the door. He was keeping something from me, and I didn't like it.

"Wait," He ran to catch me before I went out the door. "Are you ok?" His hand was on my bicep, keeping me where I was.

"I'm fine, just tired." He looked unsure. I'm such a rotten liar. "I'll see you later." With this he pulled me back away from the door and mashed our lips together. This kiss was not one of the warm familiar ones. It felt like he was trying to prove something to me, like he was the best. I pulled away after a long while, and then grabbed my jacket from the hook near the door.

"Bye, Bells," I turned and looked him in the eyes. The warm brown eyes that could make any girl melt on the spot. But right now, I was seriously not in the mood to become a big Bella puddle.

"Bye, Jake." I could feel him watching me through the glass storm door as I shoved my arms into my coat sleeves and zipped it. When I got in my truck, I turned and looked at him once more. He pointed to himself, then made a heart with his hands, then pointed at me. I forced a smile, feeling the immense pain in my chest. 

_He's keeping secrets again, _I thought as I drove down the roads of La Push, heading towards Forks.

The last time he kept things from me, we didn't talk for weeks. He had been going through the change. I know he had to keep that secret. But when you imprint on someone, you have to tell them everything. Maybe he hadn't really imprinted at all. He had the ability to kiss other girls, which should have made him physically pained, but it didn't. The wind picked up. It whistled around the old frame of my truck, and I prayed that it wouldn't start storming again.

He says he loves me, and I can sense that he has strong feelings for me. But if we really did imprint, then he wasn't acting like Sam or Jared or anyone else who had actually done it. He didn't have to be around me all moments of the day. He could live without me. Maybe it was best that we forgot the whole imprint thing, and considered the fact that we just _want_ to be imprinted so much that we could trick ourselves into thinking we were.

Before I knew it, my vision was being distorted by hot tears or utter grief. I pulled my truck over and rested my head on the steering wheel, still gripping it tightly. I didn't want Charlie to see me crying right now. He would ask what was wrong, then he would ask Billy, and then Billy would ask Jake. In didn't want to answer to Jacob at the moment.

After finally gaining the strength to compose myself, I lifted my head and started the truck. I turned to look in my side view mirror to make sure no cars were coming before I pulled out into the road, and screamed.

There was a vampire outside my door.

**Questions, comments, and ideas are encouraged as review or private messages, but please, be nice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I lied :) I said 20 reviwes and I would update, but I got 14, so that will do. I could not decide whether this chapter was good or not, so please let me know! OH - and I'm running out of ideas for things to put in the story...my list is dwindling!!! AH! Suggestions are greatly appreciated and I will mention your name if you do:)  
Signora Del Lupo - I freaking LOVE you! You are a greeaat help whenever I need it! Go check out her story..."Rottura Dell'Alba"  
It's really good!!!!!!!!! :D**

Chapter 9 – Hello, Again

No. No, no, no, no! No vampires. I was dating a werewolf. Hell, I _was_ a werewolf.

"Bella," The critical voice rang high, and I turned to face Rosalie, the one vampire I wouldn't be glad to see. But she was still a Cullen. Part of the family I had considered my own. My tears started all over again. "What the hell are you doing?" She was surprised at my emotion.

"Rose, look what you did. I spent all this time making sure that my feelings were under control so I could go home to Charlie, and you stirred them up again!" I added a laugh for good measure.

"Bella, I'm not here to socialize. It's about Edward." A knot twisted a million times in the deepest pit of my stomach, making me want to be sick.

"W-what do you mean? I thought h-he died? I didn't go to save him!" I managed to get the words out through my gut wrenching sobs. She had the door open and her cold arms were around me before I could finish.

"No, you didn't go, and I understand that. But Alice went. He believed her when she told him you were still alive. He's back, Bella." I glanced up and looked at her eyes. They were black. He couldn't be back. What would happen to Jacob and me? He didn't want me, so why was he here?

"Why did he come back?" I twisted in her vice-like grip to face her. "He didn't want me, remember?" She sighed, even thought she didn't have to.

"He never left you because he wanted to. He felt he needed to. You almost got hurt at the birthday party, which by the way, Alice takes some responsibility for, and he wanted to prevent that from happening again." I was shocked. All this time I thought he didn't love me. I thought so very wrong. My heart welled up with emotions, but I pushed them back down. I didn't know if any of this was true. Maybe he just realized that he was a big jerk for leaving me with nothing. Rose must have noticed my face changing with my thoughts.

"Are you ok? I knew I should have let him come here first, but I thought maybe if I talked to you and apologized…"She rambled on.

"What do you mean, 'apologize'?" He instantly loosened my grip on her icy body.

"I was the one who told him that you were dead in the first place. He called and I told him. I never should have put my brother in danger like that, or caused you grief over it. Therefore, I am sorry." She wasn't looking at me, but past me, into the forest. I smiled, instantly forgiving her. It was hard not to forgive someone who had never liked you before, and was now suddenly nice, like she was pitying me.

"Rosalie, I have a funeral I need to be at." Oh, crap. How had an hour already passed since I left for home? I was late for the funeral, and no doubt Charlie had left without me.

"I think you're a bit late for that. I saw the crowd at the cemetery on my way here." Jacob was going to worry. He was going to tell Charlie I was supposed to be home. It looked like it was time to lie about vehicle troubles.

"Why would he do this? Did you tell him that I was dating Jacob?" She shook her head.

"I figured he would find out when he came to get you back and apologize." Oh. My. Goodness. He was going to try and come back to 'fix' things and make it all better again?

"He thinks that is going to work? After all the hell he put me through?"

"Language, Bella. And yes, I think he does. He still loves you, Bella." That's when I started to get dizzy. My truck swayed, and then I fell out of the truck door. Alice caught me before I could hit the ground.

"He…still…loves….me?" I said between forced breaths.

"Yes. Now, can I ask you a question?" I nodded, waiting for her to invite an answer. "Why do you smell like a reeking dog?"

That was when I got lightheaded one more time, and blacked out, with Rosalie's perfect face still fresh in my mind.

* * *

I woke up in my own bed, and sat up. The sky was still gray, so I hadn't been passed out that long. But Rosalie was gone. Had I dreamed the whole thing? Charlie walked in and interrupted my thoughts.

"You're finally awake. Are you feeling better?" He set a glass of water beside my bed.

"What do you mean, 'feeling better'?"

"You left me a note in kitchen explaining why you weren't at the funeral. You said you had car troubles on the way back, and when you finally got here, you didn't feel too hot. Then I walked upstairs and found you asleep." He sat in the rocking chair across the room.

"Oh, yeah," _Rose was being quite kind_, I thought. "I was lightheaded and stuff, I don't really remember much about this afternoon." I looked at the wall clock. It was almost 4:30. The funeral had been at 12:00, so I had only been sleeping for maybe three and a half hours.

"Jacob should be here soon. He's already stopped by twice, asking to see you. But I told him you were sleeping and that I preferred you not be interrupted." He played with his mustache a little. He was a good dad.

"Thanks. I think I needed the rest."

"You bet you did. You have bags under your eyes, Bells. You'd think you were a vampire." I whimpered at the thought of vampires, and Charlie took notice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling sick again." He grumbled and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Well if you need anything, let me know." I nodded. When he was gone I fell back into my pillow and pulled the blankets to my chin. Jacob was probably going to grill me about not going to the funeral, after I had told him I felt like I was intruding. He had no idea.

With this thought I stopped. Maybe he did have an idea. Maybe that's why he wanted me to come home. He knew if Edward showed up that Charlie would not let him see me. He was going to talk about it at the pack meeting. Or maybe it wasn't a pack meeting at all. Maybe they were going to tell the vamps to high tail it out of here. No.

I flipped the covers off of me and slipped on some ripped jeans, a white tee shirt and a hoodie. Jacob's clothes lay in the very bottom of my closet, probably the vamp's doing. I wondered if she had figured out that I was a werewolf yet. If not, she would. I flew down the stairs.

"Dad, I think I need some fresh air. I'll be back. I'm just going for a drive." I opened the door, ready to leave.

"I thought you said you had truck troubles?" He didn't take his gaze away from the television, yet spoke directly to me.

"Uh, I fixed it." I mentally smacked myself for not being a better liar. Everyone who's ever met me knows that I couldn't fix a truck. But I didn't get in my truck. Of course, Charlie would notice that I wasn't gone in it, but for the billionth time today, I would lie about it – badly. My truck was too slow. I needed to get to the Cullen's old place to see if anyone was there. Walking into the forest, I tried to phase, but couldn't find it. No fire was spreading through me. I couldn't do it. Like a little girl, I sat down in the dirt and started to cry.

My face was in my hands when I heard something. I whipped my head around, searching for the source of the rustling. I turned my head the back around to see him in front of me.

"Ah!" I screamed, jumping out of my skin. I stood up in an instant, and he stepped closer to me. "No, go away." He held his arms out.

"I came back, Bella." Well duh. "I was stupid, and I know Alice has already told you about why I left. Now we can be together again." He smiled the smile I knew so well, and I looked away. I was afraid to look in the eyes that had drawn me in so long ago. The golden, liquid eyes that made me fall apart in his arms.

"You think I'm just going to run to you after you leave me, Edward?" I placed my arms around myself, holding back the tremors that were beginning to take over me.

"Why are you shaking? Are you cold?" He started to take off his jacket.

"No. Edward, leave, now." He shook his head. "You are so stubborn, just leave!" He shook his head again.

"Why would you want me to leave when I just got here?" He threw his hands I the air as his voice rose. Who knew that our first real fight would be while we weren't together?

"I'm warning you, you do not want to see me right now." The shaking went up in size and power.

"I want to see you. I love you." Did I love him back? His eyes bored into me as the quaking supported me. The sensation of flames burning down my back caused me to phase. My weak body was replaced by the black wolf. His eyes grew wide, and he started to shout at me.

"What happened to you? Why are you a reeking DOG? Did that Indian do this to you? I swear I'm going to rip him limb from limb and KILL him! Do you hear me, Bella?" If wolves could cry, I would be the champ. I felt like bawling, but I was filled with rage. He was not only insulting me, but the whole pack.

_Bella! Why did you phase? What's hap-" _Whoever had been speaking to me through the linked minds of the pack stopped as they watched Edward though my eyes. He was thrashing around, throwing things at trees, and slamming his fists into closely located boulders.

"You're a monster, Isabella!" That did it.

_Bella, come to Sam's house. Run away from him, before he does something stupid to you._ The ever helpful Quil answered my silent pleas for help. Edward stopped. He took notice of the distant sound of the other wolves phasing.

I started running.

Since I wasn't a wolf by blood, I wasn't super fast. Luckily, Edward ran the opposite direction I did. He was taking the road to La Push, I was taking the woods. It felt like hours before I finally got to the trees outlying Sam and Emily's house. I had no clothes, again. There were clothes hanging from the line, drying, and I grabbed a pair of Emily's jeans and a shirt in my mouth. Then I swiftly went back in the trees and phased back before putting the clothes on. The anger still filled me up, but I had managed to control it enough to get here and change back to a human.

Somehow, I had ignored the voices in my head while running. It was like I had pressed the button that switched it all off, so I didn't have to answer any ridiculous questions. I wasn't ready to face Jacob for speaking with Edward. Both he and Jake were furious, I could feel it. Before I could finish my jog to the back door, Emily opened it.

"Oh gosh, Bella, what's happening? Sam took off out of here like there was a massacre, and wouldn't tell me anything!" She was frantically yelling, worrying for her husband.

"Shh, Em, It's okay! I think. Edward found me in the forest and-"

"Wait, _Edward?_ He's…back?" She cursed under her breath, something I had never heard her do. Right when I was about to respond, growls and barks were streaming in from the front yard. Everything was spinning, it was happening so fast. She looked at me, then the door, and we both sprinted to the front porch. Jacob and Edward were locked in combat mode, ready to pounce and attack. Edward's teeth were barred, as were Jacob's. The pack was behind Jacob, yet Edward was alone. I couldn't let them fight. Jacob saw me and howled.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" I ran between them, holding my hands out. "You will not fight, we will be reasonable. Not ravaging beasts!" Edward was angered by my words.

"The only beasts here are you and your pack of canines!" I turned to give him the nastiest look I could force myself to make.

"You see here Edward Cullen. You leave me with no good reason in the woods to perish, and Jacob came along. I'm sorry for trying to get over a vampire that ripped me in half! I was only being happy, like you told me! And now you insult me as if I should just come back to you like you never left or did anything wrong? Think again!" I heard something that resembled a wolf laugh. Edward straightened up, and then took two strides towards me. He reached out towards me, but hesitated.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you. There was not one day where I didn't regret leaving you here. I thought I was bad for you, but I was wrong. You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, and unique woman I have ever met, and I love you now and forever." I was at a loss for words.

"I-I-" He didn't let me try to answer. He grabbed my face in both of his hands and urgently kissed me. His cold lips were a rude awakening to the warm ones I was now used to. I cringed away from him. I watched his facial expressions change before my eyes. He was confused, then hurt, and then outraged. I stepped to my left, shocked. He had kissed me. I looked past him into the trees. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were standing just inside the trees. I almost smiled.

The rest of the pack noticed this as well. They were exchanging thoughts, and I suddenly wished I could hear them in my own head. Edward could read their thoughts. Whatever they were saying, he could hear.

"Jacob, you should really just accept that I had her first, and actually care enough about her to not kiss someone else." Edward knew he was pushing Jake's buttons. He knew it would set him off; what the hell was he doing?

Before I could defend Jacob, he was lunging at Edward. I thought on a whim, my emotions running freely now. I took the two steps that put me between them, and pain erupted through my face, and down to my chest. I collapsed on the ground as silence enveloped me.

"Bella!" One voice dared to shout out, right before the colors and sudden noise faded abruptly into complete nothingness.

**Well, she sure does black out a lot. Ha-ha! Anyway...questions, comments, suggestions? Reviews 'em!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so this chapter might upset some, but I promise, she will NOT be getting back with Edward. Promise. Scratch that, PINKY promise.  
Also, I haven't really mentioned Bella going to school before, but she IS in school. And to clarify, I'm changing Jacob's age :) He is a Junior, 17. Bella is a Senior, 18. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier! Thanks for the reviews- looking forward to getting some more!**

Chapter 10 – While You Were Sleeping

Everything was a blur. The pain was bewildering, and the shouts were making it worse. And everything was going so _fast_. One second I was in Sam and Emily's front yard, trying to stop a fight. Then, I was being rushed down the hallway of a hospital, everyone yelling that I needed help and asking questions. I was frankly too tired and in too much pain to care. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to scream, but it hurt to move my mouth. The pain started at my forehead. It trailed around my left eye, on the very left edge of my nose, and then across and beside my mouth.

And it felt like someone was constantly pouring pounds of salt into my wounds, making them sting and burn like the bonfires at La Push. I was going to die, for the millionth time this week. Damn. I went swimming in my mind, looking for a place to rest. Maybe if I went to sleep, it wouldn't hurt so badly. I was being shifted around, causing the salt sensation to grow. My mind enveloped itself around me, and eventually, the screaming, the noise, the pain, turned into sleep.

When I woke up, there was a crowd of people around me. I was sore around my face when I opened my eyes. There were five chairs scattered about the room, each holding a different person. Jacob was in the one closest to me, his mouth gaping open with a slight drool. I mentally laughed at how ridiculously cute he looked. Edward was on the other side of my hospital bed, but a little farther away than Jacob was. In the corner, a sleeping Sam and Charlie were sitting together, their chairs a few inches apart. Someone had to keep the camp and wolf feud down. Lastly, behind Edward's seat, Alice was sitting with her head bent so I couldn't see her face, just like Edward. I was staring at all of them, wondering what had happened, when I remembered that vampires didn't sleep.

"Alice?" I said quietly, but not quietly enough. Both hers and Edwards heads shot up, looking at me.

"Go back to sleep, Bella. Everyone else is." Edward looked at my face, while I looked at the ceiling. I knew if I looked into his gorgeous eyes, the anger would fade, just like it had at Emily's.

"Alice," I looked at her eyes instead. She had done nothing to me. "What happened? Please explain." My mouth was sore, and every time I opened it to talk, I felt a slight tugging.

I reached up to touch my swollen lips, which I discovered where stitched in three places. I moved my hand over to the side of my face, which was bandaged. Moving my fingers up, I noticed the whole left side of my face was wrapped in thick gauze and binding. I was a freaking mummy. I closed my mouth, not wanting to feel the tugging anymore.

The vampires sensed my hesitation and pain. They looked at each other, and went back to looking at their laps. This was just like Emily. I was going to have less scars than her, but scars at the least. I wondered if Jacob or Edward had done this to me, or both. I looked at Jacob. Whatever he was dreaming about caused his face to tense and bunch up in areas, and I turned back to Edward.

"Can you tell me what he is dreaming about, please?" I pleaded with my eyes, hoping he would tell. He closed his eyes, knitting his brows. Then he spoke very quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

"He's dreaming about you." Edward briefly breathed in through his nose, making his nostrils flare. "About what it was like when I…left you. How torn apart you were. How he doesn't want you to come back to me, for fear that I might leave you again, making you act like the living dead again." Waves of pain shot over not only my face, but my entire body. The bed shook slightly.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Bella, I know now wasn't the best time, but I was…worried. If I had known what I put you through, I would have killed myself anyway. Only a truly horrid person could ever do that to someone." I stuck out my hospital gown clad arm and reached for his hand.

"And Isabella, I have waited for you for over a century. I will never, ever leave you again. I will stay with you forever." _Forever,_ I thought, bringing back the memories before the tragic leave. Tears began to silently fall down, while I fell into another deep slumber with Edward's words in my head and his hand in mine.

**Once again, Review and don't worry, this is a Bella and JACOB fanfic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, so here's a thought! Maybe I should do the next chapter in Jacob's POV! What do you guys think? I've never done that before, but I'm sure I could! Thanks for the kind reviews! Oh, and just a question, someone said my story was a bit confusing? Do you all think it is? Just wondering. And NOOO FOR THE LAST TIME - BELLA DOES NOT GET BACK WITH EDWARD! **

_"Bella," Edward was standing in the meadow. _Our _meadow. He was moaning my name, though his back was to me and he was on his knees. Something in front of him was keeping him occupied. I ran in his direction, stopping about two feet from his body. _

_"Edward, I love you!" He laughed, sounding distant and not quite himself. He gradually turned to face me, face sparkling like a trillion diamonds were super glued to his snow-white skin. Slowly, he smiled, revealing blood covered teeth. _

_"What are you doing?"I yelled, and looked up at the sky. The beautiful blue was quickly being covered with black clouds, taking away the light, stealing the prisms of light that were being tossed by my former love's face. He stood, and Jacob was curled in fetal position, shaking like an earthquake. His neck was covered in blood, pooling around his now tiny body._

_I bent next to him, and Edward stood above me, watching. I leaned down and pressed my hands to his chest. Leaning even more, I pressed my lips against his gently. When I pulled away, I licked my lips, tasting something similar to candy…_

_"What is happening to me?" I flipped my hands over and realized they were covered in even more blood. To my surprise, I brought them to my mouth, sucking on each finger. The taste was intoxicating, like sugar. _

_I looked up at Edward. He was smiling the bloody smile, and the sky was fading back to the pretty blue. I glanced to my right at the random mirror placed beside us. I saw Edward first; he was shining again. Followed by seeing my own reflection which was shining just the same, just like a trillion diamonds…_

_I was a vampire._

I woke from the dream with a start, and much to my surprise, everyone was surrounding my bed, staring at me with looks of alarm scattered across all five faces. Afraid to speak, I put my hands up and shrugged, as if to say, "What?"

"Bells, were you having bad dream or something?" Charlie gently pushed his way closer to me.

"Yeah, but how did you-" The movements of my lips caused tear jerking pain, making the rest of my injuries ache as well. My hand flew to my lips and I gently squeezed my eyes shut.

"You were screaming like a maniac!" Alice cut me off. I shot her a look.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream, I promise." No one looked sure of my answer. I tried to open my mouth wider, to raise my voice, but winced as the pain overtook my face once again. In reaction, my hand flew to my mouth. I tried to speak again, this time only opening my mouth a sliver.

"What happ-" Charlie couldn't hear what actually happened. Damn, he was going to have to leave.

"Dad, could you please go get me something to drink?" He nodded quickly and went for the door. "Jacob, go with him and stall for time." I whispered, but I couldn't look at Jacob. He knew that Edward was back. He was keeping secrets.

Once Charlie and Jacob were out of the room and the door was shut, Sam began talking.

"I know you're probably wondering what happened since you've been off and on awake for three days after your surgery and-" I cut him off abruptly. I didn't even remember anything since the fight at Emily's house.

"First of all, three days? Second, I can obviously tell I had surgery, I have bandages covering my whole damn face and I've been sliced." He looked at me with damage from the situation in his eyes.

"Yes, two days. And I know, it has to hurt to have all those cuts and deep wounds. You will have scars, so says Dr. Cullen." He was extremely calm, and so were the vampires.

"Ok, question one," I try to push myself to sit up, but fail and fall back. "How the fuck did I end up like this? And question two- when can I go home?"

"You'll have to ask Carlisle when you can go home. He has to check out your condition when he comes in about thirty minutes. And…I don't think I should be the one to answer the other question." Edward answered for Sam. I was extremely angry with him, but felt comfort after sleeping with his hand in mine. It was almost like the cool sensation helped me.

"Then who should I ask?" Right as I raised my voice the loudest it had been, Jacob and Carlisle walked in; Jake holding a water bottle, Carlisle holding a clipboard.

"Ah, Bella," Jacob sat in the chair Sam had once occupied and Carlisle came to stand next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful! I can't open my mouth without ripping it open, my face feels like it's being run over by an eighteen wheeler, and I feel like I belong in a tomb in Egypt!" My emotions were pouring out of my mouth in blab form. "Oh yeah, and no one will tell me what happened!" Instantly, like a reaction, everyone looked at Jake out of the corner of their eyes.

"Damn." He slammed the bottle on the small table and stormed out of the room. I was surprised to see him so angry about what happened.

"Well, anyway, tell me Bella, anything unusual going on?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Hell yes. Just not medically, Carlisle." I genuinely tried to smile at him. "Can I get up and walk?" I looked at the IV attached to my arm.

"Of course, just let me undo your IV here, and you're good to go." He patted me on the shoulder before hurriedly leaving the room. When I struggle to get up, Edward was at my side immediately, helping me to stand. My legs are a bit wobbly from lying down and the meds, but I could walk. I make my way outside to the hall, only to find Jake a little ways down the hall, sitting against the wall.

"Jacob Ephraim Black" I slide down the wall to sit next to him, holding my hospital gown to the bottom of my thighs. "What on earth is the matter?" He looks up at me and tears are rolling down his deep colored cheeks.

"I fucking did this to you. I fucking do everything to you! I keep hurting you! I need to stop making promises, because I only break them." He did _what_ to me.

"What did you do to me?" I, out of reaction, reached up to stroke the material of the bandage, everything clicking. "Whoa, wait- you're the one who…_scratched_ me?"

"The word scratch is an understatement, Bella." He reached his own hand out to place it on top of mine. "I practically ripped your face off. And you don't heal like the rest of us do. You have no idea how sorry I am." He stood and left me sitting.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he started to walk down the hallway. I jogged to catch up to him, but slipped on a wet spot. Luckily, he reached out and caught his hand around my back before I hit the floor. Damn janitors not putting up the 'Caution, wet!' sign. He put me back on my feet and took my sore face in his hand gently.

"I don't know, Bells. I can stand to look at you with half of your face covered and scarred because of what I did. I'll be back." He kissed my forehead tenderly before turning again.

"Jacob," I called, but he kept walking, wiping his face. He was crying again. "Jake, please! Wait! Don't leave me right now!" I raised my voice the loudest it would possibly go, but he didn't even turn around. He was shaking with sobs. Why was he leaving me at the hospital? For the last time, I hoped, I put my hand over my face and began to cry my own tears. Another overly warm hand was on my shoulder, and I turned to see Sam with pity in his eyes. Without thinking, I put my face in his chest and he wrapped his muscular arms around me. My knees gave out, but this time, it was cold hand that held me up.

"Edward?" I took my face out of my wet hands and looked up at the face that had inhabited both my dreams and nightmares.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Is he really going to come back?" I could hear Sam breathing deeply, as if afraid to hear the answer himself.

"He know he can't run away from his mistakes, but he feels horrible, Bella. He loves you so much, but can't bring himself to accept the fact that he messed up." He wrapped his arms around me as a new set of sobs took over my body. I started to shake, and Sam put another reassuring hand on my back.

"Sam," I choked from my hiding place in Edward's arms. "I don't want to be a werewolf anymore. I'm going to stop phasing." Hell, I could only phase when I was mad anyway.

"That's perfectly fine, Bella. It's your decision." I smiled at his kind words and pulled away from Edward's arms. I yawned at closed my eyes, leaning against his shoulder instead. Knowing I was tired, he swept his arm behind my knees, putting me in his arms. He carried me back to the room and into my small bed, Sam trailing behind. I had only been a wolf for maybe a week and a half, and I was already going to quit. Boy, that had to be a record.

"Bella, I'm going to go home, but I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" I nodded at Alice, who was on her way out.

"Me too, I'll drive Charlie home." Sam waved his goodbyes, leaving only Edward and I in the hospital room.

"I love Jacob so much, Edward," I began, speaking more into my pillow than to him. "But I love you too, I will always will, no matter how much I deny it. You were my first love, and they say that first loves stay forever." The words just fell off my tongue. I didn't even know I said them until I heard Edward's low laugh.

"As I will always love you, Bella." He kissed my forehead, and I reached for his hand. He took it gladly, and I realized that he was always going to be in my heart, jerk or not.

After long hours of sleeping, I woke to a bright light coming through the window, and an empty chair beside me.

"Finally awake, Bella?" The sweet voice of Carlisle came from the opposite side of the bed, and I rolled over to look at him. I nodded. "You can go home today. Charlie is down in the lobby waiting." I got out of the bed, surprised at how short of time I was in the hospital. "But the bandages can't come off for two more weeks." I sighed; school was going to be fun with gigantic scars on my face.

"Alright, if you say so, I trust you Carlisle." He smiled and handing me some papers to sign. I thanked him for his kindness and started to walk out of the room, now in my jeans and t-shirt.

"You have to go down in a wheelchair." I ran my hands through my hair and sat in the chair, secretly hating today. The bandages had shrunk, a least. They weren't around my whole head, just taped on my face. The texture of the gauze gave me a weird feeling, but I better get used to it. When the wheelchair finally got outside the doors, the cruiser was parked in front in front of me. Charlie got out and helped me in the passenger seat, though I didn't need it.

"Thanks for the help, dad." I told him once I had waved goodbye to Carlisle and we were on the road. I missed Jacob.

"No problem, Bells." He glanced at my bandaged face and gripped the wheel a little tighter. It was beginning to rain, and the slight, early warmth of the wake of summer was going to be arriving soon. I could picture Jake, lounging in the sand at La Push, in all his manly glory. Then I could see myself beside him, face covered in deep scars, pale and insecure.

"Are you alright?" He noticed my sudden zone out, and jabbed his thumb out his window. "You don't want to get your stuff wet, so you can get the umbrella out of the glove compartment, if you like." I nodded, bringing back the natural silence. The compartment door squeaked as it opened, and I made a mental note to get Jacob to fix it for me. That was, of course, if he wanted to be around my ugly face anymore. I could forgive him for hurting me, because it was partially Edward's fault for setting him off and coming here. But he overreacted. I was going to live. They were just scratches compared to some injuries I've faced before.

I sighed in relief when we pulled up into the driveway. Despite the pouring rain, ran to the house and went inside the unlocked door. _Since when does Charlie not unlock the door?_ I thought to myself. Maybe Jacob was here.

The house was in total darkness. Coming out of the small front hall, I made my way to the living room to turn on the light, when I heard a movement coming from inside the room. Was there a burglar in our house?! I raced to the light switch and flipped it as fast as I could. When the light filled the room, I realized it was not longer empty.

"Surprise!" The crowd that was scattered around the room jumped and screamed in my arrival. I glanced quickly at everything, from the banner that read 'Welcome Home, Bella!' to the many faces that I recognized. There was Billy, Sam, Emily, Seth, Embry, Paul, Sue Clearwater, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Mike, Angela, Eric, to my astonishment - Jessica, and even Leah lurking in the corner. But the one person I wanted to see wasn't here.

Where the hell was Jacob?

**I sure did use a lot of cursing in this chapter....maybe I'll cut down on that. But if it's in Jacob's POV....then I'm afraid I won't be able to ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE : PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, so I'm thinking maybe next chap in Jacob's POV also? What do you think?  
ALSO - AHH! I STARTED A NEW STORYYY! It's also a Bella/Jake story, but with BRAAAND NEW TWIST! I'm almost positie it hasn't been done before.  
It's called Wish You Were. What is it about? Well, when Bella goes to save Edward in New Moon, a devestated Jacob leaves. But after finishing school, he comes back two years later to disover things have changed. Yes, Bella and Jake end up together...duh! But I hope you ALL will go and check it out, I'm not sure if it's story worthy. I plan on making it really different from this one, but I think you will like it. Please please please go look at it! It would mean to world to me! ReadxReviewxTell me if it's worth writing. REMEMBER: It's called "Wish You Were." Go on my profile. Thanks, I LOVE YOU.**

Chapter 12 - Numb

JPOV

I can't believe myself. I get the one girl I love and I have to go and hurt her time after time. I'm a monster. She hasn't been awake enough to talk to us yet, but she looks peaceful. Bella's beautiful, pale face is covered with bandages a few shades lighter than her skin. Her mouth is turned in a slight smile, twitching into a tight line every now and then. I've been by her side since I went crazy ass wolf on her, but the sad thing is, so has the bloodsucker. As soon as my claws touched her, he was holding her. He wouldn't let me carry her in here, and neither would my brothers.

"We can't let you just yet, Jacob." Sam had told me, holding my arm while I dry sobbed silently. I've cried over Bella, just not in front of anyone. I would make an excuse, like to go to the bathroom, or get a drink, and cry until my eyes hurt. Hell, they still hurt. They never stopped.

Everything had happened so fast. One moment she was standing back, gaping at Edward's sudden move to kiss her, and I the pack was trying to calm me down with our thoughts, while he taunts me. Then in a split second, I hurled myself at his cold stone body, and it was Bella I hit. She made a risky move and jumped in to save the day, but ended up getting the short end of the stick. Typical Bella.

Then we were all going in different directions. Some were yelling at me, some were yelling at each other. The vampires were trying to get Bella in a vehicle, except for the two that had an attitude – the blond and her vamp. They were screaming and trying to attack me.  
It seemed like everyone thought it was my fault. And it was. Bella had taken the step between us, but I had let my temper I had tried so hard to control around her take control of me. And it ended badly.

Since we had been in the hospital, Sam, Edward, and Alice had spoken about how easy it was to get Victoria, the treaty, and why they were back. That was, until Charlie got there. He had been in Port Angeles and had to drive through terrible traffic. He was frantic, trying to find out everything. We had to lie to the chief of police. What a horrible thing to do. But, thankfully, he bought the 'mauled by a bear' approach. We were all braced to tell him the truth, in case he thought we were lying. He would hate me forever if he knew his daughter's werewolf boyfriend ripped her face apart. But he didn't. I feel bad for him; for everyone.

I am stupid. I'm sitting in a freaking hospital chair, it's the morning of the fourth day, and my Bella is asleep in a hospital bed with tubes attached to her arms and gauze and tape wrapping her face. Everyone else was still asleep, except for the Cullens. They were talking to Carlisle somewhere in the hospital, I guessed. I glanced at Charlie and Sam, who were asleep on the other side of the room.

Then I forced myself to look at Bells. I sighed. Even with her hair knotted into a rats nest, and her face washed out, she was gorgeous. God, I loved her so much it hurt to see her like this. If it wouldn't hurt her anymore, I would just get up right now and leave. But I can't leave. I love Isabella Marie Swan enough to stay with her even when I caused her so much pain. Because of me, she was going to have scars on her face that matched the exact path my claws had taken on her that day. I can't ever take it back. I heard the door open quietly behind me and brought my hands below my eyes to check for loose tears. There were none, so I ran the through my hair casually.

"Jacob-" Edward started to tell me something, but was stopped when Bella stirred loudly. She flipped over onto her stomach and gripped the pillow as hard as she could. I could her heartbeat grow faster, pounding again and again with force. I jumped up form my seat and moved closer to the bed rail, reaching my hand out but not touching her. Edward and Alice were immediately on her other side, Alice's face blank, staring straight ahead.

"Is she having a vision or something?" I asked Edward, looking from Alice to Bella, and back again.

"Yes, I was." Alice answered me. "Bella will wake up in about a minute or so." I nodded and gnawed on my lip. Momentary looking at Charlie and Sam, I hoped they wouldn't wake up. That wish was certainly not granted when Bella started to scream. I jerked my eyes back to her body, as she flipped once again and landed on her back. She squeezed her eyes shut, and her hands flew up to touch her face. Bella screamed again and Sam was at the foot of the bed, Charlie right behind.

"She's having a bad dream," Charlie looked at Edward in confusion, wondering how he knew that. "I think." He added, saving his ass.

"This is what she used to do when…" Charlie stopped his sentence, suddenly aware that the man that had once caused dreams like this was standing next to him.

"I know." The vamp whispered, attentive of his doing.

I was going to say something, but Bella opened her eyes, and we all stopped talking. She looked at everyone's face but mine, and I cringed in pain.

"What?" She said to no one in particular, and the sound of her voice made me smile. It was the perfect harmony, something I wish I could have on a CD for when she wasn't with me.

"Bells, were you having bad dream or something?" Charlie moved a bit closer to her.

"Yeah, but how did you-" She reached to touch her lips, which were stitched from the cuts there.

"You were screaming like a maniac!" Miss Alice melodramatic stated, throwing her own hands up.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream, I promise." Though she wasn't looking at me, I gave a questioning expression.

"What happ-" I willed her to stop her sentence. No one could tell her with Charlie here, and I didn't want to hear it coming from someone else.

"Dad, could you please go get me something to drink?" He nodded at her and walked towards the door, searching his pockets for change. "Jacob, go with him and stall for time." She put her head down, afraid to look at me. She was afraid of me. I'm a fucking bastard. I practically sprinted out of the room. I saw Charlie at the vending machine and ran over to him.

"Charlie, I'll get it for her. You can go get some breakfast. I know you haven't eaten in a while." I took the change from his hand and put my hand on his shoulder, pleading that he would go eat.

"That's nice of you, Jacob." He glanced at the machine, and then turned to go to the elevator. I dropped the hand that was about to put change in slot and rested my forehead against the plastic of the vending machine. Stupid, Jacob. Idiotic, moronic, irresponsible, Jacob. I sighed loudly and felt the familiar feeling in my throat that meant the tears were on their way. I closed my eyes as tight as they would go and hoped it was blocking them.

_What if she goes back to him because of what I did? What if she thinks I'm dangerous and that I don't love her? _I shuddered at the thought. I needed to run, to feel my inner wolf taking over me from the outside in. But Bella needed me, and she needed a drink, too.

I put the coins in the slot and slammed my palm on the button that read "Water." The bottle dropped and I bent down to get it. When I got back to the room, I heard Bella asking for answers, which Sam was not giving her. I hesitantly walked in the room, careful to control my emotions as I my eyes grazed over her puffy, wounded features. I was going to ask her to the La Push Junior Prom, but I doubted that she would want to go now. It would have saved her the trouble of dancing in front of her friends, but it would also bring about the stares from strangers. And my sister Rachel coming down. God, I knew she wouldn't want her first impression on my sister to be a face full of scars. Sure, Rach had known Bella when we were younger, but she had changed. She went to college in the East and only visited on special occasions. Rebecca, however, preferred to live in Mexico to build homes for the poor. Ah, Becca, always good at heart.

I smiled slightly as I tore my gaze from Bella and onto the hard hospital chair. I hadn't noticed that the doc vamp was behind me, and he took his place next to Bella's bed. I fiddled with the water bottle, listening to them talk.

"Ah, Bella, how are you feeling?" She was planning her words in her head, she was making her thinking face.

"Awful! I can't open my mouth without ripping it open, my face feels like it's being run over by an eighteen wheeler, and I feel like I belong in a tomb in Egypt!" I could feel the anger in her voice as she blabbed. I don't think she took a breath the whole time she was talking. "Oh yeah, and no one will tell me what happened!" I sensed the eyes of the others on me. I felt the feeling in my throat and knew I had to get out.

"Damn." I murmured, slamming the bottle on the table as hard as I could without breaking something. I stormed out of the room and surprisingly, found the halls quite clear. I went a few feet away from the door and slid down the wall, ending up on the floor. My vision began to blur, and I put my hands over my face to try and block the flow of tears. Instead, they soaked my palms immediately, making my face hot and damp.

"Jacob Ephraim Black," Bella's voice suddenly filled my ears, and I waited for her to finish. "What on earth is the matter?" I looked at her. She looked away for a split second, and forced herself to look in my eyes. She was sitting next to me, and she took notice of the tears shedding down my cheeks. I looked at my dark hands, then her.

"I fucking did this to you. I fucking do everything to you! I keep hurting you! I need to stop making promises, because I only break them." She winced at my strong language, and I instantly regretted it.

"What did you do to me?" She touched her face then her face came together in understanding. "Whoa, wait- you're the one who…_scratched_ me?"

"The word scratch is an understatement, Bella." I put my big hand on her small one, covering it completely. "I practically ripped your face off. And you don't heal like the rest of us do. You have no idea how sorry I am." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying. Dreading the look she would have on her face, I stood and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I heard her footsteps coming behind me, so I turned to see her foot fly out from under her. I took two steps that closed the distance between us and reached my arms out to catch her. She didn't hit the floor, luckily, and I set her back on her feet. I took her face ever so gently in my rough hands, careful not to hurt her.

"I don't know, Bells. I can stand to look at you with half of your face covered and scarred because of what I did. I'll be back." I turned once more and couldn't turn back. I needed some time to forgive myself. I felt like I was being stabbed a million times in my cold heart, but it was all I could do to not run back to her and fill my desire in a hospital hallway.

I didn't quit going. Not when I exited the hospital. Not when I reached the woods. Not even when I phased and ran all the way to La Push. I ran in circles for days, not thinking, not doing anything but pounding my paws against dirt and hard earth, waiting to feel again. But the numbness took over. And I couldn't stop.

**GO CHECK OUT WISH YOU WERE ON MY PROFILE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my fellow fanfiction-ers! And Team Jacob-ers! This isn't my favorite chapter, it's fairly boring, but the next chapter will be when Bella goes back to school, so that should be fairly interesting. Also, would you like another Jacob chapter? I need to know! AANNDD- please go read my other story, if you haven't already! And, lastly, please give me some ideas about things you would like to see in this story. **

Chapter 13- Realization

BPOV

A surprise birthday party to celebrate my arrival from the hospital? That was a new one. The crowd waited for me to speak, but my mouth was dropped.

"I…you…me…a party?" I stuttered out the words, a smile falling onto my wounded face. But I knew it would fade. I wanted my Jacob. I was about to ask where he was when cold arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air.

"Bella, I've missed tormenting you!" Emmett's deep voice rumbled through me and I laughed into the comforting atmosphere. It felt semi normal.

"I've missed you too, Emmett." He set me down and his arms instantly went to Rosalie, his companion for life.

"Bella," She gestured towards me and nodded, as if greeting me. I nodded back and looked back into the great crowd full of friends. My face erupted in an ear-to-ear grin, and I ran to hug Emily, who was looking quite happy that she could see me.

"You look well, Bella." She said quietly to me as she hugged me, and I laughed.

"Right, because bandages are so in right now." I tried to make a joke, but realized my mistake there.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She held onto her stomach, and he face told me she had broken the news to Sam.

"How did he take it?"

"He's actually pretty excited. I told him yesterday, once I was sure. But he's kind of scared, too." She smiled and looked at her man, who was talking with Charlie.

"I can understand that." She turned, ending to conversation, and I did the same. I searched with my eyes for someone else to speak with, and say Embry walking towards me with determination on his face. When he reached me, I waited for him to say something, but he slipped a piece of paper in my hand and stalked off.

Confused, I brought it to my face and unfolded to worn paper. Making sure no one was looking over my shoulder, I started to read.

_Bella-_

_Meet me outside. _

_-Jake_

Without saying a word, I went to the back door and slipped out, hoping no one noticed for a few minutes. My breathing hitched as I realized he wasn't standing out there. Was this a joke? The rain was still pouring, and I was getting soaked waiting on someone who wasn't there.

"Jacob Black, if you're out here, I'm waiting." I called out into the silence. The rain was falling on the leaves of every tree, and the droplets were ice on my skin, though it was May.

_Drip, drip, drip._

The rain fell on the gutter next to house, making a slight tang every time it hit. I looked up, letting the rain soak the white covering that wrapped my face. My eyes shut, and I exhaled loudly, walking away from the house. I went to the middle of the backyard and stood, letting the sheets of rain pound my body, going all the way through my shorts and shirt.

"Jacob…" I whispered, listening. Nothing. Not a single voice to reply to my pleas. Just the aching sound of the trees swaying in the wind, the rain mixing with it; like a song, it filled my ears, my head.

"Bella?" A sweet, soft voice came from behind me. I didn't turn.

"Edward," I held my hands out in front of me, allowing my palms to soak.

"Are you cold?" He was in front of me in a flash, and though my eyes were closed, I could see his face in my mind.

"Yes, a little, but I can't go in."

"Jacob's out here. He's watching you." I opened my eyes quickly, staring into gold ones.

"Why won't he come talk to me?" I knew Edward was reading Jacob's mind, letting me know what he was thinking.

"He's afraid."

"Where is he?" I dropped my hands, and then put them to my wounded face. Edward didn't answer, but went around me. I heard the door shut and knew I was alone again.

But I wasn't alone.

"Bells," I could feel his heat, but I couldn't feel him. "Come here."

"Jake, I don't know where you are." I looked around, aware of the sopping gauze and tape on my face.

"Look up."

I did as I was told, and saw Jacob sitting above me in the trees, his eyes directed towards the sky.

"Can I come up there with you?" He looked at me, scanning my entire frame, searching for an answer. He sighed and jumped from the branch, despite the height. He held his hand out, and I took it gratefully. Jacob motioned for me to get on his back, and I wrapped my legs around his midsection, my arms locked around his neck. I rested my head on his warm back, the icy rain quickly turning into a tepid bath.

"Bells- open your eyes." I opened them again, to find myself sitting on a branch one higher than his, and he was looking up at me. I felt the right side of my mouth twitch upward, making a slight smile. He reached up and ran his hand down the good side of my face, stroking my cheek. I leaned into his palm and he stood on the branch, coming closer to me. I tilted my body forward and kissed his forehead, for my lips were still sore. He tried to kiss me, but I put my finger to his lips and gently pushed him away.

"Jacob, I was cuts on my lips. You can't kiss me." I played with the rough bark on the tree trunk, holding on to the branch I was sitting on.

"How am I going to survive without kissing you?" He ran a hand through his hair that now barely trickled over the edge of his ears, making it stick out before shaking it back into place.

"I don't know, Jacob. But we need to talk." I pushed my loose pieces of hair out of my face.

"I'm just confused and scared; for you. I'm afraid of hurting you, and I can't accept the fact that I-,"

"You left me."

"Yes, but only in the hospit-,"

"You left me. Alone. When I needed you the most. When I needed comfort over how ugly I am going to be, and that I am going to have to deal with the stares at school, and the questions, and when I just wanted a hand to hold, _you left me._" I spit the last few words on accident, and regretted saying them. But he hurt me.

"I know, Bella. I know I left, I know I'm a jerk. And Bella, you will never be ugly to me. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And I love you. The only reason I didn't stay at the hospital is so I could cool off and get myself together." I didn't reply, but let the silence tell him he needed to continue. "You have no idea. I love you so damn much, Bella. I love you so much it _hurts_ to think that I did this to you. And I can't… I can't…" He stuttered, and his eyes watered. I reached down and took his face in both my hands.

"Oh, Jake! I love you too! Please don't cry! I'll do anything, if it will stop this guilt from making you not the same! You're acting like Edward would, and I don't like it!" I took his face in both of my hands and kissed his square on the lips, though the pain was blinding my mind. I moved my lips with his, knowing the cuts were screaming for me to stop. He must have sensed my pain, because he pulled away and smiled deeply, showing a row of teeth.

I didn't expect a smile. I expected shock, sadness, maybe even some anger. But he smiled. He _smirked. _Then he looked down. And I saw why.

Edward was standing underneath the tree, looking quite furious.

"Edward!" I cried, struggling to move off of the branch without realizing what I was doing. My vision swayed, and I fell forward, the ground coming closer fast. But before I could scream or even try to land on something besides my face, I was in Edward's arms, and he was holding me like I was a baby.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, trying to figure out what I had done to fall out of the tree. Then there were many feelings all over my body. Half of me was warm, half cold. I turned and looked at Jake, who was giving my ex vampire boyfriend a death stare.

"Give. Her. To. Me." He said through his teeth, trying to take me into his own arms. The rain continued to pour, and Edward laughed.

"You might want to watch your temper, Jacob. Although, _I_ won't scar as easily as Isabella." He used my full name, and the look in his eyes told me he was reading Jacob's mind. I turned back to Jake. His face was hard, stern. Yet he looked miserable. He took his glare away from Edward and put it on me.

"Bella, would you like to go inside so we can get you changed into something dry and _warm_?" Emphasis on the warm part, he gripped my hand and my back lightly.

I nodded and attempted to get out of Edward's grasp. He stumbled back when I ran into Jacob's embrace, smashing my face into his bare chest. He was so very warm, and it humbled me.

"I'll be leaving now," Edward said to the ground, and then looked me in the eyes. "Bella, be careful. You've seen what can happen." I gasped and he ran into the trees, leaving no clue of his presence behind.

"Please take me inside." I clutched Jacob's shirt for dear life, my fingers thrashing to hold on tighter. He scooped my legs up and carried me the same way Edward had been; only his arms were more relaxed and comfortable.

"Where's Edward?" Alice questioned as Jake came in the back door, slamming it with his foot.

"He went into the woods," Jacob proceeded towards the steps. "Maybe he was hungry." I smiled a little at his smart comment, and closed my eyes. I could feel the eyes of the party on Jake and me, but I just wanted to be dry and with the guy I loved. He may get emotional, but I love him so much. Always will.

"Jake…?" I mumbled as he laid me down on my bed and walked over to my dresser.

"Yes?" He replied, opening my drawer and taking out some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Are you going to play Barbie with me?" I said under my breath, and he laughed. He tossed the clothes on my bed and reached to take the hem of my shirt in his hands.

"What are you-,"

"Shhh," Jacob whispered, and lifted my shirt, exposing my pale stomach. I smiled and watched him as he raised it up past my bra, eyeing me as he went along. I lifted my arms, waiting for him to take it off, but he put his mouth to my abdomen and kissed me lightly, trailing up to my chest. He kissed the valley there, and moved up my neck, and finally onto my cheek before stopping and pulling my shirt off all the way. I lay there, shirtless, and he stands back to look at me.

"What?" I laughed and covered my chest with my arms.

"Don't. You're beautiful." He took my arms and put them at my sides, his eyes sifting from my own to my exposed skin. He reached out and put his hot hand on me, and I shivered from the sudden change in temperature. Jacob then moved his hand to my jean shorts and unbuttoned them, showing the top of my simple black panties.

"Jake, there's a party I have to get back to…" I pleaded as he ogled at me.

"Sure, alright." He said as he peeled my shorts off and slipped the pants on, followed by the shirt. I smiled when he was done and pulled me up by my hands. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him, barely reaching all the way around.

"I love you." I whispered, and waited on his reply.

"I love you too, always." I closed my eyes and smiled, but they shot open when Jacob's body tensed around me. I peered out the slightly open window to hear a broken, dry sob from the woods. I could hear the heartbreak, and instantly felt my own heart call out to whoever was feeling pain.

Then I heard the smack of an icy, stone fist crash into a tree trunk, sending it down, and the mercy faded and returned with the feeling of fury and annoyance.

_He should have realized._

**Review, if you please! I love youuu!**


	14. AN please read! :

OH MY GOSH! You guys…I am SO very sorry!

My life, has been…flipped upside down lately. My dad has been sick (cancer), and my family has been having large disputes. And school has really taken a toll on me. But I promise you now, these stories will be finished. I was working on them a couple months ago, and then my computer CRASHED. I had some good ideas, and I don't think I can duplicate what I lost in my computer crash. So, I lost my documents, pictures, everything. Please forgive me, but I must start over on the next chapters for these stories.

Love,

Me

P.S. I'm having sort of…erm…issues, perhaps, with ideas and events in these stories, so ANY, and I mean AAANNNYYY idea would be greatly appreciated. And you will be given credit, if that sways you ;)

Please don't give up on me, and stay with me here. I love you all!


End file.
